Life As We Know It
by don't-even-ask1
Summary: A collection of drabble fics that I will add to (hopefully) daily. All drabbles are based off of a word and usually kept under 500 words. Pairings are Kyoya/Haruhi with Haruhi/Mori and Haruhi/Hikaru. I now also accept Kaoru/Haruhi! Request a word and pairing, and I guarantee I will write it!
1. Candy

**This is a new drabble fic that will be based on words I randomly pick or get suggested to me. There is no word limit, because I don't think that's possible for me. My goal will be to keep the count under 1,000.**

**This first one is dedicated to xxrxuxsxtxyx who recommended the word 'candy.' I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Ouran High School Host Club. I am merely a girl with 'far too much time on her hands.'**

_Candy_

Haruhi held out a piece of candy to her boyfriend. "Come on, Kyoya-kun! Try one!"

Kyoya looked repulsively at the candy. "I don't eat sweets."

"Please!" Haruhi begged.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "But-"

"Pretty please!"

Kyoya huffed and snatched the candy from Haruhi. "Fine, just one."

Haruhi smirked triumphantly.

Kyoya glared at her and said, "Stop looking so smug. It's unbefitting."

Haruhi frowned. "Just eat the piece of candy."

"Fine." Kyoya stuck the unwrapped candy in his mouth and sucked on it. As the taste of sugar overwhelmed his mouth, he made a face. "Too sweet."

Haruhi let out a chuckle. "It's okay to let yourself have something sweet every once in awhile."

Kyoya took a deep breath and stared lovingly at Haruhi. "I know, Haruhi, I know."

**I plan to do this on mostly Kyoya/Haruhi with the occasional Mori/Haruhi…I might even be convinced for some Hikaru/Haruhi. But I stop the line at Tamaki/Haruhi and Honey/Haruhi – I refuse to write those.**


	2. Horse

**This is for xxrxuxsxtxyx who recommended the word 'horse.' Thanks!**

_Horse_

"Kyoya, can I take off the blindfold now?" Haruhi asked nervously.

Kyoya had picked her up at her house for a date and had ushered her into a limo despite her protests. They travelled for five minutes before Kyoya had insisted Haruhi put the blindfold on because he wanted the destination to be a 'surprise.'

Haruhi had complied, though reluctantly with the threat of, 'If this is some perverted idea, I'll tell Tamaki!'

Needless to say, that was enough threat in itself.

"No, leave it on. But we are here," Kyoya answered.

The limo rolled to a stop, its tires crunching on gravel. Haruhi bit her lip. "Where are we?"

"It's a-"

Haruhi huffed. "A surprise, I know."

"Then why did you ask?" Kyoya replied. Haruhi heard the door opening and felt Kyoya's steadying hand on her arm helping her out. She stood on a stone driveway and tried to deduce where they were.

She felt stones underneath her feet and hot in her long pants that Kyoya had insisted she wear. She smelled the faint smell of manure and some grain-like scent. She could practically taste the fresh air which indicated they were away from the cities and factories. She heard…

What did she hear?

She listened hard for a moment. She heard Kyoya speaking quickly with a man about 'taking two out for a long hike.' _What? _The man replied respectively and she heard footsteps getting quieter, assuming the man was walking away.

Then, Haruhi heard a heart-stopping sound: a horse neighing. She asked excitedly, "Are we on a horse ranch?"

Kyoya sighed and the blindfold was removed from her eyes. She looked up to find a grinning Kyoya looking back at her. "I thought you would figure it out."

Haruhi stood aghast. "Kyoya, this is…this is…"

Kyoya's expression turned worried. "Is what?"

"This is perfect! Thank you so much!" Haruhi threw her arms around her boyfriend and heard him let out a relieved sigh as he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you would like it since you said you wanted to ride one."

Haruhi had wanted to ride a horse since she was five years old when she saw one in a magazine. Being a 'commoner,' this had never been possible for her. Before she and Kyoya had got together, she had confided in him that she had always wanted to ride a horse and see what if felt like to race across the ground.

Haruhi asked in wonder, "You remembered?"

Kyoya laughed. "Of course I did! Did you really expect me to forget?"

Haruhi buried her face in Kyoya's shoulder. "I guess not," she mumbled. "Thank you so much."

She felt Kyoya's sides shaking. "You're welcome." He pulled Haruhi away to arm's length. "Now are we going to ride, or what?"

…~…

**Cut it a little close but we're still under 500 words!**


	3. Romantic

**Word requested by xxrxuxsxtxyx. Thanks for suggesting a word!**

**And for all the other readers, don't be afraid to suggest a word or give me an idea. I'm open for anybody's writing challenges/ideas!**

_Romantic_

Kyoya pulled the chair out at the table and gestured for Haruhi to take a seat. "Please, sit."

Haruhi smiled nervously at him before sitting in the chair. It was a Saturday and Kyoya had picked Haruhi up at her house. He had instructed for her to wear formal wear, to which Haruhi had reluctantly complied. She had shown up at Hikaru's and Kaoru's doorstep asking for help to find a dress. Immediately, the two future designers had set to work, acting surprisingly focused and not perverted. Within two hours, they had designed the perfect dress for Haruhi. It was a bold red that hugged her figure tightly before spreading out after her waist. It accentuated her flat stomach and long legs perfectly.

Kyoya had shown up in a dress shirt and pants and had ridden in the back of the limousine with her. He had refused to tell her where they were going until they pulled into the school parking lot. Without saying anything, Kyoya had headed straight for the maze leading an unsure Haruhi behind him. He had wound confidently throughout the maze before reaching a clearing where it was lit with torches and had a table in the middle. Now, the couple was enjoying a deliciously cooked meal without any other hosts bothering them.

Haruhi was snapped back to the present when Kyoya asked worriedly, "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Was this too much?"

Haruhi smiled. She enjoyed seeing this rare, nervous side of Kyoya. He tried the best to keep his uneasiness at bay but every now and again, the hidden fear poked its head out and made itself known. Haruhi treasured those moments remembering Kyoya was just like every human on the planet with fears and worries. "No, it's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. So, why are you spacing out?"

Haruhi blushed. She still felt reluctant to tell Kyoya everything. She had grown up by herself, only relying on herself, and suddenly having someone else to rely on, someone else to support her, was odd. "I was just thinking about…"

"About?" Kyoya prompted.

"About how this is too perfect," Haruhi said quickly.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Too perfect?"

"Us," Haruhi clarified. "We're too perfect." At Kyoya's confused expression, she continued, "We've argued and fought but still somehow we get back together and you always seem to understand me and know what I'm thinking."

"And this is bad?" Kyoya asked.

"No. I'm just scared it's going to end," Haruhi admitted. A blush covered her features and she looked away sheepishly.

Kyoya chuckled. "I assure you, if I have anything to say about it, _we_ will not end anytime soon."

Haruhi looked up, blush fading. "Same here."

Kyoya stood and poured Haruhi more sparkling grape juice. "My father approves of us."

Haruhi nearly choked on the bite of chicken in her mouth. "What?" Kyoya's father had been one of her worst fears since the two had gotten together. She was afraid he wouldn't approve of his son dating a 'commoner' and insist they break up.

Kyoya nodded and poured some for himself. "I told him we were together and he said that I wasn't to let you go anytime soon."

Haruhi swallowed past the lump in her throat and said, "Wow. That's, um, that's great."

"Yes, yes it is," Kyoya murmured partly to himself.

They ate in a comfortable silence for awhile before Haruhi snuck a glance at her boyfriend. She looked up to find that Kyoya had been staring at her. She looked down at her dress to see if she had spilt anything on herself. When she didn't see anything, she wiped her mouth. "What?" she asked nervously.

Kyoya muttered dreamily, "I love you, you know that?"

Haruhi's breath caught and her hands froze on her face. Neither had admitted their love for the other before that. Haruhi knew she had loved Kyoya but she had no idea he returned her intensity. Kyoya looked worriedly at her reaction, or rather lack of reaction, saying, "I'm sorry. That wasn't the time. It just…slipped out."

Haruhi unfroze. "No, it's fine." She chuckled. "It's better than fine, actually…"

Kyoya looked at her with a mix of hope and relief flooding his usually expressionless features. Haruhi said, "I love you, too."

Kyoya stood and moved to Haruhi. He reached out his hand, which Haruhi took. Together, they stood and Kyoya pulled out a remote from his pocket. He pointed it to some bushes and immediately some slow music started to play. "Would you like to dance?"

"I…I don't know how," Haruhi admitted sheepishly.

Kyoya grinned in response. "Then let me teach you."

For the next half hour, the two danced together, completely at home in the other's arms. Eventually the playlist came to an end, leaving the couple in an embrace and standing awkwardly. Kyoya looked down at his love before leaning down towards her. Haruhi met his lips halfway and kissed passionately. She felt Kyoya licking at her bottom lip and opened them hesitantly. Immediately, she felt his tongue slip in and investigate her mouth. She teased his tongue with her tongue before giving up and letting him taste every inch of her mouth. He pulled back, too soon she thought to herself, panting slightly.

Haruhi panted, "Best first kiss ever."

Kyoya nodded. "Agreed."

Suddenly, a voice shouted from the bushes. "Don't go kissing my daughter, Ootori!"

Haruhi let her head fall on Kyoya's shoulder. "Is that him?"

"Sadly, I think it is," Kyoya said.

Branches rustled and parted before showing a battered Tamaki. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

Kyoya spun and faced Tamaki. "She's not your daughter and I was kissing her."

Tamaki turned a bright shade of red and Haruhi half-expected him to explode. "You're not allowed to do that!"

Haruhi smiled mischievously facing Kyoya. "What? We can't do this?"

She met Kyoya's lips and kissed him passionately, which Kyoya returned in full. When the two pulled back, they saw Tamaki had fainted. Kyoya chuckled, "I guess we have a way to get him to shut up, now."

Haruhi nodded as her eyes swept over Tamaki's prone form. "It seems we do." She turned back to Kyoya with a smile on her face. "Wanna practice some more?"

"I'd love to," Kyoya growled.

Their lips met passionately for the third time that night and Haruhi melted into Kyoya's arms. _I could get used to this_, she thought.

….~…..

**So my rule of fewer than 500 words (or even 1,000) was thrown out the window! Xxrxuxsxtxyx, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it's dedicated to you! I wrote this while extremely dizzy so please excuse it if it's not the best! (Seriously, the world is spinning while writing this.)**

**To the other readers (and xxrxuxsxtxyx, of course), recommend words, please! Even if you want some Mori/Haruhi or Hikaru/Haruhi action, review or PM me! I've never written either of those pairings before but I'd love to try!**


	4. Silence

**This is my first Mori/Haruhi fic so please be gentle! This particular word was requested by changeforloves(guest) with the want for Mori/Haruhi! So I will try my best to make this as good as you hoped!**

_Silence_

Haruhi sat in Music Room #3 with only her boyfriend, Takashi Morinozuka keeping her company. Haruhi sat on the floor doing her history homework while Mori sat on the couch beside her quietly reading a book. The rest of the host club was outside setting up tables for whatever scheme Tamaki had planned this week. Tamaki had reluctantly listened to Haruhi's request to leave the two alone. Hikaru and Kaoru had smirked at her knowingly and sauntered out of the room pestering their 'boss' about Mommy. Honey had smiled broadly at the couple and skipped out of the room holding tightly to his Usa-chan.

Haruhi sighed as she reread the same sentence she had been on for five minutes. Mori looked away from his book and raised his eyebrow. _What's wrong?_

She shook her head and smiled back at him. _Nothing. Everything's great!_

Mori had given her one of his rare and genuine smiles before returning to his book, turning the page. The sound seemed to fill the room and left echoing traces on Haruhi's ears. She grinned contentedly. It was rarely quiet in this room, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Quiet was something Haruhi had very rare of these days. Between Tamaki, the twins, Honey, and her father, she barely had enough time to sit back and just think! Her boyfriend, understanding her perfect like always, recognized her need for quiet and complied happily. He loved the quiet just as much as her.

Haruhi shut her book and looked up at Mori. He did not notice her staring and kept reading intently. Haruhi wondered what was keeping him so glued to the pages. Was it a pirate about to slay the hero of the book? Or was it a hero about to save the girl and make a clean getaway? Haruhi smiled to herself and wondered when she had become such an emotional sap.

She leaned her head down on her book and reveled in the quiet, knowing full well her boyfriend was just an arm's length away. Her thoughts travelled from thought to thought, never fully dwelling on one thing. Eventually, she snuck another glance at Mori only to find he was staring at her. She shot him a questioning glance, afraid to break their silence. _What?_

He patted the seat beside him. _Sit beside me._

Haruhi followed his instruction and sat beside him. He wrapped a protective arm around her which she snuggled into, not that she'd ever admit to it if she were questioned later. Mori smiled a faint smile, but nonetheless, a smile that Haruhi could catch. She smiled back and leaned her head on his chest.

Neither of them broke the silence, instead sitting in each other's arms enjoying their company, their existence. Haruhi and Mori both took comfort in the silence because it was theirs; theirs to hold together, theirs to enjoy.

The silence was something they shared together.

**The word count of the story is 490! I managed to contain my writing!**

**Anyhoo, to changeforloves, I hope this met your expectations and enjoy!**

**Please feel free to give me feedback on my writing or on the characters. Also, feel free to recommend words or prompts or a pairing (that I accept). I will try to update soon with the other requests I have received! Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Random

**This is my first Hikaru/Haruhi! Please be gentle but give me feedback!**

**This is for xxrxuxsxtxyx who requested some HikaHaru and the word 'random!'**

_Random_

Haruhi sighed in annoyance as she looked at her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

It was a Saturday morning and Haruhi had been home alone sleeping in before she heard the door bell ringing multiple times. She had rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as the growing annoying sound had continued nonstop. She had stomped to the door and opened it to find a grinning Hikaru with flowers.

He smiled. "It's a surprise date! Surprise!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked over the pajamas she had worn to bed. She had worn a thin tank top and shorts to bed. "Great," she muttered sarcastically.

Hikaru seemed to notice her pajamas for the first time. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yes!" Haruhi cried exasperated.

"Great," Hikaru grinned. "You're awake now. Get changed and we'll go."

"It's Saturday morning," she whined. "My brain isn't working yet. Come back later." She started to shut the door before Hikaru pushed through and let himself into the house.

"Where's your dad?" Hikaru asked sitting on her floor looking over the bookshelves aligning the walls.

"Out of town. At some conference," Haruhi shrugged. She eyed Hikaru warily. "You're not going to leave until we go for this date, aren't you?"

He turned and sent her a big smile. "You know me so well," he teased.

"Fine," she grumbled. "I'll change."

"Yay!" he celebrated triumphantly.

She spun around and held out a finger menacingly. "It's not because I approve of these 'random' dates. It's because I'm awake now and we might as well go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Got it!"

She looked at him suspiciously. "No limos?"

He shook his head. "None."

"No expensive gifts?"

"These flowers cost me five bucks."

"No over the top ideas?"

"Besides a surprise date?" Hikaru asked grinning at her.

"Besides the surprise," she drawled.

"Nope!" he said sticking his hands in his pockets.

She eyed him looking for any signs of deceit or the mischievous glint in his eyes. When she found none, she spun back around and trudged to her room to pull on acceptable clothing. "Stupid boyfriend. Stupid mornings. Stupid 'random' date."

"I heard that!" Hikaru called from the living room.

"Shut up!" she replied hastily as she pulled her top over her head.

**I know this is a little ooc but this was the way I wanted it…so just imagine that Haruhi's brain isn't fully awake yet!**

**Hope this lived up to expectations, xxrxuxsxtxyx! I had a different idea for this at first before I brainstormed, Random Date! So I promptly deleted all that I had written for the other idea (not much) before this flowed out of my fingertips! Hope it satisfies!**

**Later tonight, I will post a Mori/Haruhi suggested by claraowl!**


	6. Snow Globe

**This chapter (installment, drabble, whatever you want to call it) is for claraowl! She (I'm assuming here, I apologize if you're a guy) requested "Engraving on the base of a Snow Globe" with either KyoHaru or MoriHaru. After much deliberation, I decided to do MoriHaru so I could make it unbearably sweet and still remain somewhat in character.**

**Fluff warning from here on out! Those who hate sweetness and heartfelt words should turn back now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't (nor do I claim to) own Ouran High School Host Club.**

_Snow Globe_

Haruhi looked around the almost empty Music Room #3. Tamaki had recently dismissed the girls from the club and now the members were slowly dispersing. Hikaru and Kaoru had left first, saying something about a cousin and water rides. Haruhi didn't believe that excuse for one minute.

Tamaki and Kyoya had followed soon after saying that they were going to study at Kyoya's house. Haruhi knew that meant that Kyoya would try to study (and fail miserably) while Tamaki babbled nonstop. That left Honey, Haruhi, and her boyfriend, Mori.

Honey and Mori were sitting on the couch talking quietly while Haruhi was brewing some coffee. She took a deep breath and checked to make sure her bag was still in the corner. Today was Christmas and Haruhi had trouble finding the perfect gift for Mori. She had shopped and shopped with Honey until she found the collapsible bo staff that Mori had wanted for more than a year now. At first, Haruhi wasn't sure it was good enough but after Honey reassured her for the hundredth time that it was perfect, she started to let go of her worries.

Now they were coming back tenfold. She bit her lip nervously and watched her boyfriend and friend argue about something. Mori seemed worried and Honey kept laying a reassuring hand on his cousin. Haruhi frowned. _What's going on with them?_

Before she could speculate more, Honey stood up suddenly. "Haru-chan and Takashi, I have to go now to get more cakes for Usa-chan!"

Mori stood and said quietly, "Mitsukuni-"

"Bye Haru-chan!" Honey quickly darted out the door leaving the two in an uncomfortable silence. Before either gathered the courage to say anything, Honey stuck his head back in and said, "Both of your gifts are perfect for each other! And Takashi, you'll actually have to speak to her."

Takashi sighed and Honey disappeared once more. Before Mori could say anything, Haruhi gathered up her measly courage and said, "I have a gift for you."

Mori merely nodded and said, "So do I."

"Me first." Haruhi walked to her backpack, determined not to fall or shown any signs of nervousness. She pulled out the odd shaped present and handed it to Mori. "Open it."

He shot her a questioning glance and opened the wrapping paper carefully. He pulled out the bo staff and grinned broadly. Haruhi felt her worries melt at the sight of his rare grin. "You like it?"

"I love it!" Mori said, obviously pleased. "How did you know I wanted one of these?"

"Honey-sempai helped me find it," Haruhi admitted.

Mori nodded. "Of course he did," he mumbled. Out of his pocket he pulled out a small gift wrapped with green wrapping paper. "He helped me pick out yours, too."

Haruhi took the package with nervous hands which she forced to still. She nodded and opened the gift to find a snow globe with the Eiffel Tower inside. Mori said quietly, "I know you've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower and I thought it'd be perfect for you."

Haruhi put a hand to her mouth. "You remembered? I must have told you that a year ago, before we got together."

"Of course I remembered," he muttered. "Look at the base."

Haruhi spun the snow globe and looked at the base. She gasped as she read, _Someday I hope to take you to Paris, France, but for now this will have to do. I love you. M_

Mori muttered, "The engraving was my idea but Mitsukuni helped me-"

He was caught off as Haruhi flung her arms around him. "This is perfect," she whispered into his side.

Caught off guard, Mori wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. "Your gift was perfect as well. I've wanted one ever since I saw them come out in stores, but Honey always talked me out of it. I understand why now."

Haruhi smiled. "This is absolutely perfect."

Mori didn't reply; he just pulled her closer to him. She breathed in his scent and sighed. She felt Mori take a deep breath and say, "Um, my parents said that it was okay if you and your father could come over for Christmas dinner with us. I understand if you don't want to, since-"

He was cut off once again as Haruhi pressed her lips to his. The two stayed linked for several breathtaking moments before reluctantly pulling away. Panting, Haruhi smiled and whispered, "I'd love to." Mori opened his mouth to stay something but nothing came out. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Mori managed, "I can't really think right now. You have to give me a minute."

"Or not." Haruhi pressed her lips to his once again and the two didn't even notice Honey standing in the doorway smiling.

"Good," he whispered. He disappeared out the door smiling for his cousin. He didn't mind sharing him with Haruhi.

**I stayed under 1,000! I would try to edit it back down under 500 but I really don't care right now…**

**To claraowl, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It didn't come out exactly as planned but I hope it satisfies all the same! I'm not exactly satisfied with it but decided to post it to see what you thought.**

**To everyone out there in the wide world web, I'm always open to suggestions to words or ideas! Please include the pairing: Kyoya/Haruhi or Mori/Haruhi or Hikaru/Haruhi.**


	7. Smile

**This chapter is dedicated to uyay who recommended the word 'smile!' After much thought, I decided to make this a Kyoya/Haruhi fic! There's no dialogue, I'm sorry. I usually hate fics without dialogue but please give it a try!**

_**Smile**_

Haruhi knew the importance of a genuine smile. Smiles could be faked, and were faked quite often, but yet sometimes they were true. Her boyfriend, Kyoya Ootori, rarely let himself smile genuinely. Sure, he would smile at the girls that came to the host club or smile at an important figure in the economy but neither of those smiles would be genuine. That was because Kyoya never let himself smile genuinely.

Three months ago, when they first got together, Haruhi knew that Kyoya would be difficult. He would not let himself be happy easily, but Haruhi was determined to make him smile. At that point, when he thought she wasn't looking, a trace of a smile would grace his lips, but nothing beyond that had ever occurred.

Over time, as Haruhi warmed the Shadow King's heart, Kyoya learned the effects of a real smile. The genuine smile showed people around you that you really do care, shows them that you really do have a heart despite all that you try to convince them otherwise.

At first, it was only Haruhi that could make Kyoya smile. Then, gradually, Tamaki could glimpse a grin on the vice-president's features after he had done something particularly stupid. Later, Honey could be cute and Kyoya would join in smiling with the rest of the host club. Sometime later, Hikaru and Kaoru were known to make Kyoya smile at one of their jokes (more than not, a dirty joke). Eventually, even a sarcastic raise of an eyebrow from Mori could cause Kyoya to smile.

The changes were slow, but they were there. Haruhi had slowly melted the Shadow King's hard exterior leaving the child inside free and able to finally play. Kyoya learned the pure joy that a smile could hold with Haruhi's help.

Kyoya knew he had changed, and he liked it. He learned to show his emotions to everyone, not just Haruhi. Haruhi had done the impossible: made Kyoya _feel_ again.

Though his genuine smile was still rare, it showed itself much more often than before, and everyone knew they had Haruhi to thank for it.

**I'm not really satisfied with this…if anyone wants a 'smile' one that includes dialogue, all you have to do is request it and I will write it.**

**To uyay, I hope this is what you expected! Please let me know what you thought.**

**To everyone out there, please recommend words and a pairing(s) for me to write! Thanks to all that have. And just a reminder, I will get to everyone's suggestion, I promise!**


	8. Fashion

**This is for xxrxuxsxtxyx who requested some more HikaHaru! I must say this was very difficult to write…**

_Fashion_

Hikaru nudged Haruhi as he pointed up to the model. He shouted over the loud music, "Kaoru helped Mom design that one!"

Haruhi nodded back and walked as the model turned to head back down the catwalk. Hikaru had invited Haruhi to one of his mother's debut fashion lines. Haruhi had no interest for fashion but Hikaru had promised fancy tuna afterwards.

A new model sporting a long, flowing blue dress stepped out onto the walk and glided down the catwalk. Haruhi shouted, "You really like this fashion stuff, huh?"

Hikaru cupped a hand around his ear. "What?"

Haruhi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You really like these fashion shows?"

Hikaru shook his head. "I can't hear you. The music's too loud!" He took Haruhi's hand. "Come on; let's get out of here for a minute."

Haruhi had no idea what he said but instead settled for Hikaru to weave his way (and hers) in and out of the tightly packed people around the raised platform. Finally, after many bumped shoulders and apologies, they emerged from the crowd and headed out the door.

The couple entered the near empty front room and sat in two side by side chairs at a table. Several men and women were tidying up from the meal they had eaten before the debut. "What were you saying?" Hikaru asked.

"I asked if you really were into fashion," Haruhi answered eyeing one of the cupcakes on the tray at the table.

Hikaru followed her gaze and grinned. He unwrapped a cupcake and held it out to Haruhi. "Take a bite."

"While you're holding it? That's-"

"It's romantic. Just do it," Hikaru interrupted impatiently.

Haruhi eyed her boyfriend warily. Deciding it wasn't worth the fight, after all she just wanted to eat the cupcake, she took a bite. The icing stuck to the tip of her nose as she chewed and swallowed. Hikaru took a napkin and dabbed away the icing. He said, "Yes, I'm 'into' fashion."

"Kaoru too?"

"Yep."

"Are you two going to inherit your parents company?" Haruhi asked before taking another bite, this time purposely avoiding the icing.

Hikaru shook his head. "We're going to start our own company. _H & K._ That's what we'll call it. Or maybe _K & H_. Something like that."

"Doesn't that take a lot of money?" Haruhi asked intrigued.

"Our parents have agreed to fund our start," Hikaru answered.

Haruhi licked her lips. "So, you've told them about your plans to start your own company?"

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded. "They're thrilled. Well, Mom is. Dad thinks we should just have our own branch of the family company to run."

"Sounds good," Haruhi smiled.

Hikaru grinned mischievously. "It's even better now that we have our very own model."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed dangerously and her face changed into a very Kyoya-like expression. "I'm not your model."

"We'll give you fancy tuna," Hikaru offered hopefully. He stared at Haruhi with puppy dog eyes who stared back with a not amused expression.

At the offer of food, her expression turned thoughtful. "Well…since you put it that way…"

…**~…**

**I had to start over so many times. I'm sorry for the somewhat late update. I had tryouts today and you know, life got in the way of writing today.**


	9. Pipsqueak

**For xxrxuxsxtxyx, first off, I can finally spell your name without looking; that took awhile! Second, this chapter is for you! Thanks for your continued suggestions and support!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means a lot!**

_Pipsqueak_ – Mori/Haruhi

Haruhi and Mori were standing beside each other in the Host Club's makeshift kitchen. The club had just ended but the members had agreed to stay afterwards to plan the next day's cosplay. All the other members were in the library at the moment, trusting the couple could make enough instant coffee for everyone.

After Haruhi put the water on to boil, she looked up at Mori. He towered over her at an outstanding six feet and three inches practically dwarfing her at her small stature of five feet and one inch. Mori caught Haruhi looking up at him and said silently, _What?_

Haruhi blushed and looked away. Even after being a couple for several months, she felt embarrassed whenever he caught her staring. "I feel like such a pipsqueak around you," she muttered quietly.

She snuck a glance up at Mori who was trying (and failing) to hide a smile. He turned away from her, no doubt struggling to keep his face his usual stoic mask.

Haruhi said indignantly, "Don't laugh at me! It's not funny!"

Mori gave up and turned back to her with a wide smile on his face. He raised his eyebrow. _Is being a pipsqueak a bad thing?_

Haruhi sighed. "Of course it is! I'm practically dwarfed by you!"

Mori's humored gaze flickered to a piece of cake on the table. _You're not as short as Mitsukuni._

"Yeah, well, he doesn't count."

_Why not?_

"Because…because he's…I don't know!" Haruhi said staring at the water waiting to boil. "He's different."

Mori turned to Haruhi and forced her to turn towards him. He placed a gentle hand under her chin and made her turn her embarrassed gaze on Mori. He said quietly, "I don't see why this is bothering you."

"Why isn't it bothering you?"

Mori's stoic mask threatened to break as he was very tempted to roll his eyes. Using his strong, muscled arms, he quickly picked Haruhi up around his waist and set her on the counter. Her legs were still wrapped around his middle and her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck. Their faces were equal in height and very close together. Mori could feel Haruhi's warm breath on his cheek. He said, "For one, I like that I can do this."

Haruhi gasped at the sudden movement and turned to stare into his captivating gray eyes. She both hated and loved his eyes. She hated them because they made her so weak, so easily. One gaze and she would go weak at the knees. Haruhi loved his eyes for the exact same reason. She breathed, "Yes. This is good."

Mori's breath was on her face, sending chills down her spine. "'This is good,'" he repeated. "Is that what the honor student is reduced to saying?" he teased quietly.

Haruhi resisted the urge to snap back with something about her not being affected by him, just the weather and allergies. Instead, she would play his game. She leaned forward until her lips were mere millimeters from his. Mori had frozen waiting for the, no doubt, heated kiss. When she stopped just short, he looked at her questioningly.

Haruhi said in a low voice, one she knew Mori found very sexy, "You're one to talk. Don't tell me you freeze every time I get close. Don't tell me you don't go weak at the very sight of me. Especially in that cosplay that Hikaru and Tamaki always insist I wear. Just imagine," she breathed. "Me, in any cosplay that those two could think up. I think they were talking about a cat outfit or maybe a maid's. Does that get your blood pumping? Well?"

Haruhi pulled back far enough to look Mori in the eyes and found them to be dilated. Good, her plan was working. She leaned back in close. "Do you get jealous every time you see me with either of them? Because I know you do. I see the way you clench your fists when anyone touches me. Even if it's just a touch on the shoulder, you tense up and take deep breaths, forcing yourself to calm down. I don't miss anything like that." She took a deep breath before saying. "I can only imagine what you'd do if they'd wrap their arm around me. Maybe even lay a stray hand on my waist…"

Mori's grip tightened on Haruhi's waist. Haruhi smiled smugly before continuing, "What about my girls? The ones I entertain? They surely would love to have their way with me, without a doubt. It probably wouldn't even matter that I'm also a girl, just as long as they can have me."

Mori leaned in suddenly and pressed his lips against Haruhi's forcefully. Haruhi replied enthusiastically, joining in the bruising kiss. Haruhi loved it when Mori let go every once in a while, when he let go of a little of his self control. Now was one of those few times. Mori pushed Haruhi back into the cabinet and tightened his already tight grip on Haruhi's waist. Haruhi tightened her hold around Mori's neck. After a moment, Mori pulled away leaving Haruhi gasping.

Mori growled, "And that's why you belong to me. No one else can get your heart racing like that, can they? No one else can even get you even a little excited as you are now. No one else has your heart like I do."

Haruhi nodded, trying to hide her triumphant grin. "And only I hold yours."

…~…

**I might increase the rating so I don't have to edit out swear words…if anyone has any protests against this, please let your opinions be known. If anyone wishes for me not to swear and/or increase the rating, I won't. I'll just work around it!**

**And please suggest words and pairings! Even if you already have, feel free to suggest more! I love the interest in the story and I promise I'll write it (eventually - if it gives me trouble, like the word fashion, it might take me a week or so, but I will get to it!).**


	10. Mask

**This for uyay! Thank you for the suggestions! Here's one of them…KyoHaru**

_Mask_

Kyoya was the master of masks. Any emotion he felt, he could hide behind his calm face and smooth voice. None could see through his façade, at least, up until his second year of high school.

Kyoya Ootori had met his match.

Haruhi Fujioka; that was her name. She could see through him as if his mask were made of crystal. She saw when he was angry, sad, jealous, happy, whether he was lying or telling the truth.

And there was not a single damned thing he could do about it. It made him frustrated.

And Haruhi knew it.

She knew that no one before her had seen through his mask, not even Tamaki. Now, she came along and all of a sudden, Kyoya had someone who knew him better than he did.

Neither of them knew what it meant, at first.

Then, gradually, they realized their feelings for each other. They realized the tension between them and saw what everyone else had known was coming for a long time.

Their first date was simple. A movie at the local movie theater; nothing special, per Haruhi's rules. It had gone well. Kyoya had walked her home and may have left her with a goodnight kiss. (No one knows, and those two won't tell.)

Neither would admit to themselves that they were feeling more than just attraction.

A month later, Tamaki had opened Kyoya's eyes. He had said, "You love her! You just won't admit it to yourself! Look inside of you, _mon ami_, and see your true feelings."

So Kyoya had told Haruhi he loved her, and she replied in the same. Now here they were, a year later, sitting on the couch after the club had ended. Haruhi's head was in Kyoya's lap trying to get some rest while Kyoya read a book.

Kyoya said quietly, "You know you're the first to see through my mask."

Haruhi opened her eyes. "Yes, I know."

"How?" Kyoya shut the book, not bothering to mark the page. "How did you see through it? No one before you had even tried."

Haruhi smiled. "Because you saw through my mask as well."

Kyoya was dumbfounded (for once). "What?"

"I had a mask as well," Haruhi replied. "I promised myself I would never let anyone, let alone a man, see through me and know how I really felt." She took a deep breath. "You always seemed to know me, know what I was feeling, what I was thinking. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it."

Kyoya nearly laughed. "That's exactly how I thought about you."

Haruhi closed her eyes again and said, "And now are masks are gone. Our emotions are out there for everyone to see. How weird is that?"

"Very," Kyoya said, opening the book up to a random page and began reading again.

They had seen through each other's masks, brought out the living and breathing person inside of them. They showed each other what a caring person they could be, and now they were happy.

Two years later, they were married. It was a large wedding, to Haruhi's dismay, but it was also beautiful. Ranko had cried, not that he'd ever admit it.

Their vows were nearly identical. _I will always see through your mask, and I will always promise to show you the real me._

….~….

**Sickeningly sweet, isn't it? :P I'm not at all happy with this, but I needed to write something or else I'd go crazy.**

**Remember! Suggest words and pairings (even if you've already done so, recommend more)!**


	11. Lights

**So, first off, Puffin Person…I promise your chapter is coming, I'm just planning for it to have a plot so it's taking me longer to think it through. I know what you're thinking. **_**A plot? What? How dare she? **_**But just suffer with me, I have big plans for that word.**

**So this chapter is for uyay who gave me the honor of picking the pairing, so I pick Hikaru/Haruhi, mostly because I have written one of those in a while. I'm sure this isn't what you were imagining but I wanted to stop being deep and thoughtful just for a little while.**

_Lights_

"Hikaru! Get down off that stool before you kill yourself!" Haruhi instructed.

Hikaru was in the host club with only his girlfriend, Haruhi Fujioka. One of the lights in the light fixture were out so he had grabbed a large ladder from one of the numerous closets and planned to switch it.

"I'll be fine," Hikaru reassured. "Just give me a second…it's almost out."

"If Kaoru were here-"

"Got it!" Hikaru cried triumphantly as he held the broken light bulb out to show Haruhi. He stuck it in his pocket and got out a new light bulb. "Now to put the new one in."

"Hikaru!"

"Yes, I know, I know. When I get down I'm in so much trouble…I've heard this rant from countless people. Would you really like to join that list?" Hikaru screwed the light bulb into the socket and looked at the finished product satisfied.

"You…" Haruhi grumbled. "are an arrogant jerk who only thinks about himself."

Hikaru descended the ladder and jumped the last few rungs, landing right beside Haruhi. "Cares only about myself huh?" he breathed into Haruhi's ear.

He felt Haruhi go stiff as she tried to hide her reaction. "Yep."

Hikaru wrapped his arms around her. "I care about a lot of people…namely Kaoru…"

"Hikaru!"

He laughed. "Yes, you too. You know that."

Haruhi looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. "I know…"

Hikaru found himself lost in her eyes. "Mm-hmmm…"

"Hikaru…"

He snapped back to Earth at the sound of his name. "Yes, my darling?"

"Please don't change the light bulb again. I thought you were going to fall to your death," she grumbled.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" he teased.

Haruhi huffed. "Of course not. It's my duty to your brother. He'd be heartbroken if you broke your neck."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Of course…"

This was the game they played. They had affection (one might even call it love) for each other but they hid it and teased each other. It was their way.

"I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you too."

…**~…**

**So, what'd you think? Hikaru is not the easiest to write and I don't really know how to write him…**

**Blah…bleh…bluh…and such…Goodbye now!**


	12. Shock

**This is dedicated to Puffin Person! Thanks for the suggestion and here's some Mori/Haruhi! (I'm on a Mori/Haruhi rampage right now…sorry to the KyoHaru and HikaHaru supporters!)**

_Shock_

Haruhi was sleeping when she heard the ring of her cell phone. She groaned and reached out blindly for the lamp beside her bed. Finally reaching the switch, she turned it on and looked at the singing phone beside her bed. It read: _2:13._

"Who in their right mind would be up at this hour?" she grumbled as she struggled to unplug it from the charger. She flipped it open without bothering to check the caller id. "Hello?" she said gruffly.

"_Haru-chan?"_ a sad voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Honey-sempai, what are you doing up so late?" Haruhi said a little worried now. Last time she saw Honey was when her boyfriend, Mori, had dropped her off at home at 10 o'clock and then took off with Honey still in the car.

She heard sniffling on the other end of the line. Sniffles that came from crying. "Honey-sempai, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"_We were in a car accident_," came the sad reply. _"The other car just came out of nowhere and there was nothing Mori could do."_

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat. "Are you okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

Mori's okay right? Tell me he's okay," Haruhi begged, holding the phone so tight that she wouldn't be surprised if it snapped.

More sniffles. _"I can't Haru-chan. I'm so sorry. Takashi…Takashi's in a coma. The doctors say they don't know if he's going to come out of it."_

Haruhi nearly collapsed. "No. No. Please tell me you're lying. Please!" she pleaded.

Another sniff. _"I can't. You should come down to the hospital. He just got out of surgery and he can have visitors now."_

Haruhi dropped the phone. She sat numbly as she heard the faint worried questions from the phone. _"Haruhi? Are you there? Is everything okay?"_

"No," she whispered. This couldn't be happening. Her boyfriend was practically immortal. Nothing could hurt him, not Honey, not a private army, especially not a car accident.

Yet, here they were. Mori was on the brink of death and there was nothing Haruhi could do about it. She heard a tired knock on her door and a voice ask, "Is everything okay in there sweetie? I thought I heard voices."

Haruhi tried to reply to him but when her mouth opened, nothing came out. The door opened slightly and her father poked his head in. "Is everything-" He cut off when he saw Haruhi. She looked up at him still in shock. "What's wrong?"

Again, nothing seemed to come out of her mouth. Everything around her seemed to have stopped. The world stopped turning, time stopped moving, there was just Haruhi and the gravely injured Mori. Ranko moved to her side and asked again, this time in a worried tone, "What's wrong?"

She moved her gaze to the phone on the floor. Ranko leaned over and picked it up. He put it to his ear and asked, "Hello? Who's there?"

She heard Honey reply, _"It's Honey."_

Ranko eyed his daughter questioningly. When she showed no reaction, he asked, "What's going on?"

_Mori was in a car accident and now he's in a coma. Is Haruhi okay? She wouldn't reply to me."_

Ranko looked again to his daughter, concern in his eyes. He answered, "Yeah, she's fine. Just a little shocked, that's all. We'll come down to the hospital. Which one is it?"

"_The main Ootori hospital. Tell Haru-chan that Kyoya-kun is here and is making sure that the doctors are doing everything they can. Tama-chan and the twins are on their way as well."_

"Thank you. We'll be there soon." He snapped the phone shut and looked intently at Haruhi.

Haruhi was still frozen and unable to speak. Ranko said, "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm sure the doctors will do everything they can…"

"What if it's not good enough?" she whispered as if whispering it quietly would help prevent it from happening in real life.

Ranko sighed. "It will be. Mori will be alright."

"What if he's not?" Haruhi insisted. Tears were forming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She swallowed past the large lump in her throat. "What if he…"

Ranko brought Haruhi into his arms. "He'll be fine. He has to be."

Haruhi didn't move, instead allowed herself to be cradled by her father. She mumbled, "Honey said the rest of the club were there, right?"

Ranko released his daughter and brought her to an arm's length away. "Right. They'll be there when we get there." He stood and went briefly into her closet. He emerged with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Put these on. We'll leave as soon as we can."

Ranko left the clothing sitting on her bed and left. Haruhi willed her body to get dressed and then head downstairs. She found her father sitting at the kitchen table staring at his phone. When she showed herself, he stood abruptly. "I've called a cab. It's sitting outside; are you ready?"

Haruhi nodded and followed her father out the door and into the cab. The cab driver was nice and tried to make conversation. Ranko replied kindly but sent the signal that they didn't want to talk.

The whole ride Haruhi didn't say one word. She stared at the window as her mind tried to process that her boyfriend, the man she loved, was injured…possibly fatal. She pictured Mori lying in a hospital bed, broken and barely breathing. She felt the tears threatening again and forced them back down. Haruhi Fujioka did not cry; she was stronger than that.

The hospital showed too soon. Ranko guided his daughter out of the cab and into the hospital. It was a large building and smelled of cleaner products and something Haruhi couldn't place. She stood back as Ranko asked where to find Takashi Morinozuka and walked numbly as her father pulled her down the hall.

They stopped outside Room 31. Outside, Hikaru and Kaoru stood leaning against the wall talking quietly to one another. When Haruhi approached, they fell silent and eyed her pitifully. On normal occasions, Haruhi would tell them to get out, but now she found no words would form on her tongue.

Before the twins could say anything, a doctor exited the room closely followed by Kyoya. Kyoya asked coldly, "What are his chances?"

The doctor took no notice of Haruhi. "Best? I'd say 50/50 chance."

Haruhi's breath caught. Her love had a 50% chance of living. The doctor wasn't finished yet.

"His lung collapsed; we reconstructed it but I don't know if it will stay. I'd say that's the deciding factor. Basically, if he wants to keep breathing, he will. If he lives through the night, the chance will increase."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Very well." He noticed Haruhi for the first time. "Oh, Haruhi. You're finally here."

Haruhi looked numbly at Kyoya. He acted so calmly at being told that Mori could die. How could he be so cold? She took a step towards the door leaving her father behind. The steps seemed heavy, as if her feet were weighed down with bricks. Before she reached the doorway, a voice called down the hall, "I must see Mori! Let me through!"

Haruhi turned to see Tamaki pushing past two security guards and sprinting down the hall. "Haruhi! How are you doing? Have you seen Mori yet?"

She shook her head. Tamaki was strangely calm. Haruhi had the brief thought of wondering if this was the first time Tamaki was actually calm. Then everything became a blur again, as if Haruhi were outside her body and everything were moving in slow motion.

Again, Haruhi made her way towards the door. When she first looked inside, she saw Honey sitting in a chair at the end of the bed. As she entered the room, Honey looked up, revealing his tear stained face. "Hi, Haru-chan," he said hoarsely.

Haruhi didn't acknowledge his welcome but instead walked towards him, avoiding looking at the patient lying in the bed. She knew it would be Mori.

"Takashi will be okay. He will," Honey continued unsteadily. Fresh tears travelled down his cheeks as he looked back at the bed.

Haruhi took a deep breath and looked back at the doorway, wondering if she could run fast enough and hard enough, that all of this would go away. Mori would pick her up for school the next morning and life would go on, as if nothing had ever happened.

But that wasn't possible. This was real. Mori was hurt and she had to be there for him. Like a good girlfriend should. From the doorway, the rest of the host club looked in worriedly. Unable to hold their gaze, she looked down at her feet.

After several deep breaths, she managed to look at the bed. Under the covers was a lump that showed Mori's legs. She travelled upward a bit and saw his hand. Attached to it were several cords and a clip on his finger. Grinding her teeth, she continued to travel towards his face, her courage fading fast. She reached his chest before she wanted to cry again. With a deep breath and a surge of her remaining nerve, she looked at his face.

Haruhi nearly collapsed on the spot.

Mori had a tube down his throat, no doubt assisting him to breathe. A large bruise covered half of his face and his eyes were closed, hiding the captivating gray eyes. He seemed so broken, so weak, nothing like the man she knew. Seeing her boyfriend in this condition broke her remaining reserve. Tears flowed down her cheeks and Haruhi couldn't bring herself to care.

She felt a reassuring hand on her left shoulder, soon followed by one on her right. She could tell it was Hikaru and Kaoru, just by their comforting pats. They did nothing to stop the flow of tears.

Haruhi felt a hand slid into hers and finally tore her gaze away from her boyfriend to look at the small, childlike hand clinging to Haruhi. She looked up at Honey's face and saw he was crying just as hard as she was. Honey reached his arms up to her, wanting her to pick him up.

Haruhi picked him up and held him. Honey sobbed into her shoulder while she cried into his. Haruhi distantly felt hands guiding her into a chair with Honey in her lap. Together they cried for their mutual love, Takashi Morinozuka.

…..~…..

Haruhi opened her eyes and felt the distinct feel of dried tears on her cheeks. As she tried to lift her hand to stroke her cheek, she noticed a weight on her lap. As she thought back, it all came crashing down on her.

Her boyfriend was in a car accident.

He had a 50% chance of living.

There was nothing she could do about it.

Haruhi blinked the tears back and walled that part of her up. She would be strong from here on out; no more crying. Her shifting must have woken Honey because he moved in her lap and opened his eyes.

For a moment, his face was peaceful, happy even, before he remembered, like she, what had happened. Honey turned to look at Mori and Haruhi noticed for the first time to wonderful sound of Mori's heartbeat.

He was still alive.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief and Honey snuggled into Haruhi. Haruhi tightened her hold on him and looked around the room. They were alone in the room, though it looked like others had slept there from the pile of blankets on the floor.

Haruhi stood and put Honey back on the chair. She got a blue blanket and covered Honey before exiting Mori's room. Outside the room were the twins. They were standing across the hall against the wall, not saying anything.

Kaoru noticed Haruhi first. He asked, "Hey Haruhi. How are you doing?"

"'M fine," Haruhi said in a tired voice.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "You hungry? They have a great cafeteria here. That's where Tamaki, Kyoya, and your father are."

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm good, thanks."

They stood in an awkward silence before Kaoru said, "The doctor said that he has a 70% chance now that he lived through the night."

Hikaru nodded. "If he lives for three days, the chance increases to 90%."

Haruhi nodded and looked up at the ceiling, holding back the tears. She promised that she wouldn't cry.

Kaoru put his hand on Haruhi's arm. "Come to the cafeteria. Eat something."

"But-"

"Just humor me," Kaoru interrupted. "If you eat something now, no one will bother you later."

Haruhi nodded and let herself be led away by Kaoru. Hikaru said, "I'll stay here and wait for Honey-sempai to wake up."

…..~….

Kaoru was right. The food in the cafeteria was decent, not that Haruhi ate much anyway. She stared out the window showing the rising sun. Her friends gave each other worried glances, but whether it was for Mori's health or her own, she did not know.

The three days passed by at an antagonizing slow pace. It seemed like the holding Haruhi together was honey, and vice versa. The two sat by Mori's bed at all hours, refusing to sleep but eventually falling asleep cuddled against one another.

Mori did not wake but kept breathing. Now it was the third morning, and Haruhi felt her hopes rise. He now had a 90% chance. He could make it; he could live.

The doctor entered the room at around seven to find everyone awake and sitting in silence. He sighed and reminded himself that one of the stubborn children was his boss's son, so he had to respect the stubborn rich children.

"Still breathing steady?" he asked the Ootori boy.

Kyoya replied, "Yes. No fluctuations in his breathing. It seems the operation was successful."

"Good, good." The doctor checked the fluid bags to find they were full and made sure everything was all set. He sighed as he remembered that this was a mere nurse's job, but they had insisted that a doctor do it.

"What's wrong?" the Suoh boy asked suspiciously. Apparently, he had heard his sigh.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Now all the patient has to do is wake up, and he'll be on the way to a full recovery," the doctor replied impatiently.

The lone girl turned at the words. Her hand was gripping the unconscious boy's hand hard, as if she were scared to let go. "Really?"

The doctor nodded. "I have other patients to attend to, but I'll be back soon to check his vitals. In the meantime, try to wake him up."

The girl nodded and turned her gaze back on the Morinozuka boy. The doctor left the room shaking his head and remembering the good old days. "Young love, so sweet yet so doomed to fail."

…..~….

Honey was alone with Mori. The others had dragged Haruhi to the cafeteria in an effort to get some food into her now skinny and pale frame. It would, of course, be fruitless, but they would try nonetheless.

Honey gave Mori's hand a squeeze and murmured, "Takashi, you have to wake up."

No response.

"You must wake up. I, we, need you. Haruhi and I, we're lost without you."

No response.

Honey sighed. "Haruhi really loves you, you know that? She has been here day and night since she learned about the accident. She hasn't been eating and she rarely says anything. If you were-" He cut off, unable to keep going. But he had to continue. He had to wake Mori up. Honey took a deep breath and continued, "If you were to die, Haruhi would die with you."

No response.

"I never knew Haruhi depended that much on you. In reality, she depends as much on you as you do on her. You two balance each other out; you are each other's greatest supporters. As much as I'd like to be there for you, you'd never let that happen. After all, as you say, you're supposed to protect me; not the other way around."

No response.

"It's not that I don't care for you too, because I do! You're practically my brother! If you were to, to uh, _go_, then who would I eat cake with? Who would have a cake and tea party with me? Who would hold Usa-chan and wipe his mouth when he gets it messy? Who could I train with? We've been training partners since forever!" Honey took a deep breath to stall the coming tears. "What would I do without you?"

No response.

"You're my brother, Takashi, and I need you back. Please come back!"

Honey felt a squeeze on his hand, so soft he could have imagined it.

"Takashi?"

Another squeeze, still light, but no doubt there.

"Takashi! Come on wake up! Wake up!"

Nothing.

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on Takashi! I know you're in there! Just wake up!" Honey pleaded.

"Honey-sempai?" a rough voice from the door asked.

Honey looked up to see Haruhi standing there with an unopened water bottle in her hand. He smiled broadly and said, "He squeezed my hand! I felt it!"

Haruhi's face brightened with hope. "Are you sure? You didn't imagine it?"

Honey shook his head. "No! He squeezed it! Twice!"

Haruhi smiled; it was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. And it was the first smile she had in three days.

…~….

"Mori, please wake up."

Haruhi was alone with Mori while Honey had gone home to gather his clothing. All of the members but Kyoya went with him. Kyoya was supposed to be keeping an eye on Haruhi but had left within five minutes, saying something about checking out the food in the cafeteria.

Mori had been taken off breathing assistance and now only had one bag dripping into his arm. The doctor said that he should wake up soon, and if not, then he never would at all.

Haruhi sat by Mori's bed listening to the beat of Mori's heart on the monitor. His left hand lay cradled in between her two hands. "Mori, listen to me. Honey said he felt you squeeze his hand, but I'm scared to believe him. What if he imagined it and it's some false hope? I don't think I can get my hopes up and then have them drowned."

Haruhi sighed. "I need you to come back. If not for me, then for Honey. He's a mess; he really is. He hasn't been eating much. He hasn't eaten a single piece of cake since you've been in a coma." She paused. "I'd hate to think what he'd be like if you…"

No response.

"Honey-sempai really cares for you. He's told me countless times that you're like a brother rather than a cousin. You should have seen the looks he gave me when we started dating…I thought he'd hate me forever!"

Haruhi laughed remembering the awkward conversations and looks she had been in when she and Mori had first started to date. Honey seemed to glare at her every time she came near, just because she took his 'brother' away. They nearly broke up because of the awkward tension.

"Then, he got over it when I spent the day at your martial arts tournament. He never really gave me an explanation why he stopped being so cross with me but I suspect it had something to do with you.

"Then again, he did say he was surprised at how much I cared. At first, I took that as an insult, but I later learned that it was a compliment. A sick, weird compliment, but still a compliment. I always had the sneaking suspicion that he didn't want to share your attention." Haruhi took a deep breath. "But I guess he got over it. I don't think we've ever been closer."

No response.

"The host club will miss you too. We're practically a family! We can't just let one of our own be taken away just by a dumb car accident!" A tear slipped down Haruhi's cheek, but she failed to notice. "It would never be the same." She took a shaky breath before continuing, "You know, at Ouran, they had a special assembly just to pray for your well being and fast recovery. The girls who attend the host club are devastated. You should see them; they look absolutely awful."

Nothing.

Haruhi wiped away a budding tear with her sleeve. "Please wake up, if not for Honey or the club, then for me. Please. I-I need you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Honestly, I never knew I depended on you so much, but I do. And now I need you. So please wake up."

Nothing.

Haruhi didn't bother to wipe away the next tear. "Please, Mori. You can't leave me alone. I've already lost my mom, so many years ago. You can't leave now. Please. I," she stuttered through the next sentence. "I love you."

Nothing.

Haruhi leaned her head over the bed and let the tears fall. She bit her lip as she remembered that she promised herself she wouldn't cry, but for some reason, she couldn't get the tears to stop. After a moment, she heard a rough, low voice say, "Haruhi…"

She looked up suddenly, worried that she had imagined the voice. To her surprise and delight, Mori was looking back with a worried look in his eyes. "Mori?" she asked hopefully.

"Please don't cry," he said hoarsely.

Haruhi nodded but the tears wouldn't stop. She could nearly laugh with her giddiness. "Are you really awake? Am I imagining this?"

Mori shook his head. "No, I'm awake." He took a deep breath with some difficulty. "Please stop crying."

Haruhi shook her head. "I-I can't. I'm just so…" She paused for a moment searching for the right word. "Relieved."

Mori raised an eyebrow. _Relieved?_

"You've been unconscious for three days."

Mori croaked out in shock, "Three days?"

Haruhi nodded. "The doctor said you had to wake now or not ever. We were so worried. You should see Honey; he's a mess."

A look of guilt crossed Mori's face. "I'm sorry."

Haruhi nearly laughed. "For what?"

"Making you worry," he grumbled in a low voice.

"That's absurd! It must be the pain medication you're on. You can't think straight," Haruhi decided. "That's why you're so talkative."

"Or maybe I had a lot of things to say while I was sleeping."

"That's a nice way to think about it." Haruhi bit her lip. "Did you, uh, hear what I said before you woke up?"

Mori nodded and Haruhi blushed. Before she could say anything, Mori said, "I love you too."

Haruhi blushed a deeper shade of red and said, "I should call a nurse. They said to let them know the moment you woke up."

Mori merely nodded, settling back down into his pillows. Haruhi called the nurse who showed up within thirty seconds. The cheerful young woman said, "So I hear the young man is up?"

Haruhi nodded. "He woke up about a minute ago."

Mori nodded his confirmation. He still had few words to say to strangers.

The nurse nodded as she checked his eyes. "How did he wake up?"

"What do you mean?"

She turned to look at Haruhi. "I mean what did you say to wake him up."

Haruhi blushed again. "I, um, told him I love him."

The nurse smiled broadly. "Now that's a love story! So sweet!"

Mori blushed with Haruhi again and let the woman inspect the needle in his arm. "Did you call the young man who was in here with me?" Haruhi asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, he should be here any-"

"Takashi!" came a shout from the hallway.

The nurse laughed. "I suppose that's him."

A blur with blond hair raced into the room and skidded to a halt beside the bed. Honey shouted, "Takashi! You're awake!"

The nurse hushed, "Shh! Not so loud!"

Honey smiled apologetically and said quieter, "You woke up!"

Mori nodded and smiled at Haruhi. Honey got the message and flung his arms around Haruhi. "Thank you so much Haruhi! You are the best future sister-in-law a boy could have!"

"Future sister-in-law?" Haruhi choked out incredulously.

Mori had a similar reaction.

Honey smiled sweetly. "Oh come on. All of us know you guys are getting married someday."

Haruhi smiled inwardly. That didn't sound like such a bad idea.

…..~….

**Nowhere near satisfied but that happens a lot to me (as you probably have noticed by now!).**

**School is about to start up again, so my updates are going to be slower. I'm starting my first year of high school…yippee (sarcasm) and I'm taking a lot of honors classes. I have no idea how that will affect my schedule but I will have less time to write. Sorry but as you know, life gets in the way!**


	13. Dance

**Here's some MoriHaru for uyay! Again, I will get to everybody's suggestions; I promise!**

_Dance_

Haruhi stood at the back of the dance waiting for all the attendees to exit. The host club had funded yet another dance which in turn required her to go as a male, again. She had danced with a countless number of girls. When the dance was about to end, she had left to change into more casual clothes in the music room. Her father, being the devil he was, had replaced her baggy jeans and t-shirt with a casual looking dress.

"Meddling old man," she mumbled. She stayed in the shadows until all the guests had left. She emerged from the shadows, scaring Tamaki.

"My daughter! Where have you been?" Tamaki yelled while clutching Haruhi to his chest.

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi from Tamaki's arms. Haruhi's dressed whirled around her. "And what are you wearing?"

Kaoru appeared on the other side of Haruhi. "Trying to impress a certain, kendo master are we?"

Haruhi blushed profusely. "I've told you before. I've no idea what you're talking about."

Hikaru winked at Haruhi. "Sure," he teased, obviously not believing her.

For good reasons. Haruhi had been crushing on Takashi Morinozuka for two months now. Mori had accepted her as a good friend, and gradually, she had fallen in love with him…hard. It was cliché, but it was true. Sadly, she had no idea if he returned her feelings or not, because well, he was Mori. He didn't speak much and when he did, it was almost never about his feelings.

…~…...

Honey watched as Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru dragged Haruhi out from behind the shadows of the wall. Mori was currently occupied with assisting Kyoya escort the ladies out. He heard footsteps approach behind him and could tell it was Mori. Sure enough, he heard a deep voice ask, "What are you looking at Mitsukuni?"

Honey turned around and looked up at his tall cousin. His expression was blank, as usual, but Honey could see the signs. Mori's left eyebrow was slightly raised, indicating a question, and his muscles were tight, as if expecting some unknown attacker. That was the protector coming out in Mori. Honey knew that Mori has a crush on Haruhi. He had since he almost set eyes on her.

Honey shook his head. "Have you seen Haruhi since she came in Taka-chan?"

Mori shook his head.

Honey grinned as the planned formed in his head. This was going to be good. "Let's go see Tama-kun and Haru-chan!

Mori showed subtle signs of surprise before following Honey towards the door. Honey reached Haruhi to find she was in a nice fitting dress that complimented her figure perfectly. He could tell Mori reacted with surprise to see Haruhi in a dress looking…well, beautiful, but as usual, Mori his it from everyone but Honey.

"Haru-chan! Did you have fun tonight?" Honey asked taking hold of Haruhi's hand and pulling her toward Mori.

"Uh, yes. I quite enjoyed the dancing," Haruhi said as she came to a stop next to Mori.

Honey stood beside her and asked incredulously, "You liked dancing even though you dance as the boy?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I've never danced as the girl. I don't really know what that's like…"

Honey hid a smirk as he saw his chance. He smiled innocently and suggested, "I'm sure Takashi would dance with you! He's a good dancer!"

Mori blushed, and Haruhi had a similar reaction. "Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, that's not necessary…" she started.

Honey shook his head and used his surprising strength to snag both Mori and Haruhi's hands and pull them towards the dance floor. "Come on Haru-chan! I'm sure you're curious!"

"I don't want to impede on Mori-sempai," Haruhi insisted.

"It's no problem, right Takashi?"

Mori shook his head. "No problem at all."

Haruhi opened her mouth and closed it after no words came.

Honey smiled less innocently. "Yay! Now Kyoya-kun! Can you put on a slow song? Haru-chan and Taka-kun are going to dance!"

Kyoya looked up from his position on the stand where all the music was controlled. He looked down at the couple on the dance floor sending him desperate looks in their eyes. Kyoya smirked and called back, "No problem, Honey-sempai."

Haruhi looked at Mori and shot him an apologetic look. He shrugged back and murmured, "This is no trouble."

The slow music started and Haruhi looked at Mori, reluctant to make the first move. Mori took a deep breath and gathered his courage. He stepped up to Haruhi and took her right hand in his left and put his right on her waist. Haruhi reached up and put her left hand on Mori's chest.

Then, the two started dancing. From the sidelines, Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning to each other and Hikaru whispered, "I hope they get over their fears and just admit their feelings."

"I know right? This is getting ridiculous!" Kaoru whispered back.

Honey appeared at their sides. "I'm pretty sure this will do the trick."

Kaoru and Hikaru eyed Honey. Together they said, "You're much sneakier than you look."

Honey grinned in response.

Mori and Haruhi started to dance, whirling around the floor. Mori asked between steps, "How do you like dancing as the lady?"

Haruhi smiled. "It's not bad. I can't see following Tamaki's lead or Hikaru's, but for the right man, I could dance with him."

Mori let out a rare grin, excited at the implication. They danced in silence before Mori said, "You look beautiful in that dress."

Haruhi blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome in that suit."

Mori nodded raising his head to hide his blush. "The twins tell me you have a crush on someone."

Haruhi stumbled in her surprise. Mori steadied her and twirled her around once more. "They did?" Haruhi scowled. "How much did they tell you?"

"They just told me to fess up before I lost my chance."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Fess up?"

Mori brought them to a halt as the song ended. Though the dance was over, Mori did not let Haruhi go. "For a long time now, I've loved a beautiful girl, and for far too long, I've been reluctant to tell her how I feel?"

"O-oh really?" Haruhi managed to get out, aware that her pulse was rising. She hoped Mori couldn't hear it.

"Mitsukuni has insisted that I tell her my feelings soon, or else he would do it himself," Mori continued.

"Is this lucky girl one of your clients? Because I have never heard you say so much in one night," Haruhi said nervously.

Mori leaned in and whispered in her ear, "No she is not one of my clients."

Haruhi's breath caught and she could tell Mori noticed from the smirk hinting at his lips. "That's…n-nice."

"It's you." Mori leaned down and captured Haruhi's lips in a kiss, to which she replied full heartedly. Mori pulled Haruhi closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Just when Haruhi thought she would implode, she heard a familiar voice scream, "Stay away from my daughter!"

Mori pulled back abruptly to find Tamaki struggling to get past Kyoya to Mori and Haruhi. Mori blushed and said, "I thought you all went outside."

"We did! But I knew I had to keep an eye on my daughter and I was right! Now let her go!"

"Tamaki," Haruhi threatened.

"Did he hurt you, Haruhi? Cause if he did I swear-"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Do what? He's a kendo champion, Tamaki-sempai. There's nothing you can do." She took a deep breath. "Especially if I want him to that again."

"Again?" Mori grinned.

Haruhi rolled her eyes again. "Of course," she answered before pulling Mori for another kiss.

"No my daughter!" Tamaki protested

"Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Knock him unconscious if you have to; just get him out of here."

"Will do with pleasure."

…..~…..

**Hope it satisfies!**

**As always, recommend words and pairings! Please!**


	14. Jealousy

**This is for JCB13! Thanks for your suggestion and I decided to go with number 3 (this won't mean anything to anyone besides her…just a warning).**

**This one is kind of sad. Sorry. Excuse my slight cursing.**

_Jealousy_

Mori watched as Haruhi walked through the club room with her new boyfriend, Kenzo. His arm was around her and Haruhi pressed against him. Mori felt a familiar wave of anger shoot through him as he watched the couple talking to the twins.

Stupid Kenzo. Stupid smirking Kenzo. Stupid smirking Kenzo that was dating _his _Haruhi.

Though it's not like Haruhi knew that Mori loved her. As Honey always said, Mori was too scared to tell any girl that he cared for them. And he cared for Haruhi. A lot.

But now there was nothing he could do about it. He could only sit and watch as Kenzo whispered something in Haruhi's ear and wish to the gods above that one day that would be him. One day, he prayed he would make Haruhi laugh like she was laughing now.

Mori knew how unlikely that was. After all, he was a coward.

He could never tell Haruhi about how he felt. He didn't have the guts, no matter what Honey insisted. Mori would suffer in silence, as always, and just pray that Kenzo would make his beloved Haruhi happy.

If he didn't, if he hurt Haruhi in any way, there would be hell to pay. And Mori would be more than happy to feed it forcefully to Kenzo.

Hopefully in the most painful way possible.

Mori shivered as he realized the dark thoughts flowing through his head. He scared himself sometimes. Honey was right; he should stop reading those dark novels. They do no good.

Haruhi now sat next to Kenzo, so close she was almost on his lap. Mori again had to push the anger back down and try to avoid the urge to tear Kenzo limb from limb. He would resist for now, because Haruhi was happy. And that's all that mattered to him.

Even if Mori desperately wished that he was the one making Haruhi smile and laugh, he would contain his anger. Until Haruhi wasn't happy. Then he would be furious and have no reason to hold it in.

Wow, he should really stop reading those novels.

Mori saw Kenzo tap his cheek and Haruhi lean up and kiss him quickly on the cheek. Mori gripped his teacup so hard it shattered into pieces. The sudden noise attracted that attention of all the host club members and Kenzo. Mori composed himself quickly and said, "My apologies."

Kyoya sighed and tapped his notebook. "Mori-sempai, you'll have to pay for the damages."

"Understood," Mori said simply. He stood and looked at the tea coating his uniform and inwardly groaned. It was ruined. Thank God school was already over and he had some clean training clothes in his locker. He muttered to Honey, "I'm going to change."

Honey nodded and asked quickly, "Takashi, are you okay?"

Mori nodded simply, not trusting himself to talk. He strode out of the room purposely ignoring Haruhi's worried gaze. At his locker, he picked up his clothes and continued to the third floor men's bathroom.

In the bathroom, Mori glanced at himself in the mirror noting the dark circles under his eyes and the desperate look in them. The image of Haruhi kissing Kenzo's cheek repeated over and over again in Mori's head, and Mori found himself gripping the sink angrily. Surprised, he released the sink and turned on the tap, splashing his face with cold water.

Mori must act like he always did. Like he didn't love Haruhi and didn't hate Kenzo. He must act like the strong silent type and unworried as always.

Mori must hide the raging green monster beneath his skin.

…**.~…..**

**I'm thinking of adding another part to this, if a reader requests it (with a word of course). If you want me to continue this one, reply with a word and an idea of what you want to happen. (Ex: Mori tells Haruhi how he feels and she loves him too or Mori watches Haruhi's and Kenzo's wedding and mopes on his missed opportunity.)**


	15. Finally

**Here's the sequel to **_**Jealousy**_**! Enjoy! JCB13 requested the word and the sequel, so please enjoy!**

_Finally_

Mori watched as Haruhi cleaned instant coffee in the corner of the room. She was smiling at Honey, and seeing her smile sent a euphoric feeling through Mori. She had broken up with Kenzo a month ago, and Mori had had a hard time hiding how excited that made him feel.

Haruhi was single again! And this time, Mori refused to let anyone else date Haruhi until he had at least told her his feelings.

Mori had promised his cousin that he would tell Haruhi his feelings today. Mori planned to walk home with her and then tell her his feelings. As the time grew closer and closer, Mori's heart to started to race and he started to sweat.

What if she didn't feel the same way? He didn't want to ruin their friendship or make things awkward in the host club. None knew besides Honey about his more than platonic feelings for Haruhi.

The rest of the club had left, leaving Mori, Honey, and Haruhi to clean up.

When Haruhi's back was to both Mori and Honey, Honey smirked at Mori and said, "I have to go home, Haru-chan. I promised my mother that I would be home in five minutes. I'm sorry for leaving you to clean this mess."

Haruhi spun around and said kindly, "That's okay, Honey-sempai. I'm sure Mori and I can clean it up by ourselves."

Mori glared at Honey saying, _Don't you dare…_

Honey grinned back and said in a singsong voice, "Have fun you two!" He skipped out of the room holding his bag.

Mori turned to Haruhi and gave her a small smile. Haruhi returned the smile and said, "Everything's cleaned up but the kitchen and I can take care of that. You can go on home."

Mori shook his head. "I'll help you," he insisted.

Haruhi smiled and headed towards the kitchen. "Thanks."

Together, they cleaned up the kitchen in no time at all. After they finished, Haruhi said, "I think I'll get going now. I have a bunch of homework to do."

"Would you like a ride?" Mori offered.

Haruhi shook her head. "No thanks. I'll be fine walking home."

Mori thought quickly and offered, "Then at least let me walk home with you."

Haruhi stood shocked for a moment before smiling broadly. "That'd be nice."

Mori grabbed his backpack and followed Haruhi out. He stopped at his limo and told the driver to take the rest of the day off. The driver happily complied and drove off.

Mori joined Haruhi at the sidewalk and they started walking. They had a polite conversation going. Haruhi laughed. "I can't believe you prefer tea over coffee! Why haven't you spoken up about that before?"

Mori shrugged. "Strong and silent thing, remember?"

Haruhi grinned and said, "You talk to me just fine."

"You're different." The words were out of Mori's mouth before he thought.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well," Mori adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "I, you see, I, um…"

"Yes?" Haruhi prompted.

Mori took a deep breath and said quickly, "I like you; I have for awhile and I completely understand if you don't feel the same way and we can just go back to being friends like nothing ever happened-"

Haruhi interrupted him by pulling him by the shirt collar down to her level. She pressed his lips to his and effectively shut him up. He was shocked at first but then joined in the kiss.

After a minute, they broke apart for air and Mori said, breathless, "I'm assuming this means you like me too?"

Haruhi chuckled and said, "Of course, you dimwit."

Then she leaned back in for another kiss and Mori had only one thought: _Finally…_

….~…..

**So here's some shameless self advertising because I absolutely love ALL of my readers and know they would enjoy this story. Recently, uyay and I (if you don't know who she is, go look her up…she's awesome!) have started co-authoring a story.**

**And it's going well, like really well…like 10 chapters in two days well…**

**Basically, it's off of Ouran Elementals. (Crash course; all the host club members can control an element: Hikaru-fire, Kaoru-electricity, Tamaki-light, Kyoya-dark, Honey-air, Mori-earth, and Haruhi-water.) Haruhi is a new student at Ouran High School and no one is sure where her power came from (usually only rich and well-known families have elemental magic). With the help of the host club, she uncovers her past and discovers a prophecy that just may be written about her and her friends…**

**Interested? If so, here's the link: ** s/9614570/1/The-Water-Mage

**Check it out, I promise you, you won't regret it!**


	16. Mirrors

**Here's some Hikaru/Haruhi. Man, we haven't had that in awhile…anyhoo, this is for victoria falcon, the first reviewer that has been purely HikaHaru!**

_Mirrors_

Hikaru led Haruhi into the maze of mirrors at the carnival. He had already paid their admittance and now had to find their way through the maze. Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's hand as they entered the maze.

The reflections were everywhere and made everything incredibly confusing. Only by Haruhi's hold on his hand did Haruhi know which one was the real Hikaru.

Hikaru muttered, "Man, this is going to be difficult." He led Haruhi through the maze making random turns and turning around at random intervals.

Haruhi followed behind, completely lost. After a while, Hikaru let go of her hand to investigate a turn up ahead. "No, Hikaru-" she started but it was useless. He had already disappeared.

Haruhi looked around her surroundings and saw the many reflections. She had no idea which way led to where or where they had come from. "Haruhi!" she heard Hikaru call. "I found the exit! Follow the sound of my voice!"

Haruhi followed the direction where his voice had come from and found herself staring directly into a wall. "I can't," she called back. "There's a wall in the way!"

"Well, wander around for a bit until you can head this direction!" Hikaru replied.

Haruhi muttered something along the lines of stupid rich annoying boyfriend brats and turned to her left. She wandered around a bit trying to find her way back to where she had heard Hikaru. After a while she shouted, "I have no idea how you got to the exit!"

From the completely opposite side she thought Hikaru was from, Hikaru shouted, "I'm coming in to get you! Stay where you are!"

Haruhi thought about telling him she was fine, but she had to admit, she had no sense of direction. She was hopelessly lost, not that she'd ever admit it to someone else.

After a minute, Hikaru appeared at the end of the hallway. He asked incredulously, "How did you get the whole way over here?"

"No idea, just get me out of here," Haruhi answered impatiently.

Hikaru grinned and held out his hand to her. "Follow me."

Haruhi sighed and took his hand. No doubt that this would go straight to his ego.

Within a few minutes, Hikaru had Haruhi staring at the exit sign. Haruhi left go of Hikaru and raced out the exit, finally seeing the open space again. "Finally," she sighed. "I'm never doing that again."

Hikaru appeared at her side grinning mischievously. "Oh come on. It was fun!"

Haruhi glanced at him suspiciously. "You left me on purpose, didn't you? You knew I'd get lost and need your help!"

Hikaru couldn't hide his grin so he merely nodded.

Haruhi huffed and pushed Hikaru lightly. "You're a jerk, you know that?" She found a bench to sit at and sat roughly.

Hikaru sat beside her. "I'm sorry, Haruhi, but I couldn't resist."

"Try better next time," she snapped.

Hikaru turned Haruhi's head to face him. "Please forgive me," he said seriously.

"Fine," Haruhi admitted letting a grin cover her face. She never could stay mad at him for long. She chuckled and said, "That was like the haunted house all over again!"

Hikaru laughed and put his arm around her. "I know! Except no Kaoru this time!"

Haruhi leaned into Hikaru. "It's nice; it just being the two of us, sometimes."

Hikaru nodded. "I agree." He tightened his arm around Haruhi.

…~…

**No kiss…sorry. I feel kind of awkward writing those so I try to save them for the most necessary of moments!**

**As to victoria falcon, I hope you enjoyed my HikaHaru spin on **_**Mirrors**_**. I thought it seemed a little forced but decided to post it to see what you thought.**

**So to everyone, please review/PM me with words and pairings you want to see! Don't be shy! Even if you're a guest, go ahead and review with your suggestion! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Truth

**Here's some Mori/Haruhi for partytilwerepurple! Thanks for the request/suggestion!**

_Truth_

"Mori, do you really like me? Like honestly, like me as a person?" Haruhi asked her boyfriend seriously.

Mori turned in the backseat of the limo to look at Haruhi in confusion. "Of course."

Haruhi sighed and leaned her head back against the headrest. "Mori, I think…" she trailed off.

"Tell me," Mori insisted, taking hold of Haruhi's hand and squeezing it gently.

"I think that..." Haruhi shook her head. "No, I can't do it. Never mind, forget I said anything."

Mori opened his mouth to protest but at Haruhi's glare, he closed it and said nothing. He still kept a tight hold on Haruhi's hand though.

Too soon, they reached Haruhi's house and Mori helped her out of the car. Together, they walked to her door and like usual, Haruhi said, "You don't have to walk me to my door."

As always, Mori replied, "I want to."

But instead of opening her door and going inside, Haruhi stayed with Mori and said, "Mori, there's something I need to tell you."

Mori felt a pit of dread in his stomach. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked sadly.

Haruhi's eyes widened in shock. "No, of course not!"

Mori let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

Haruhi squeezed Mori's hand. Mori smiled as he thought about the other few things to make Haruhi nervous. All of them were good for him. She stuttered, "No, I, uh, wanted to tell you that I think that, I um, I'm in love with you."

Mori pressed his lips against Haruhi's as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Haruhi was caught off guard at first but soon returned the kiss. She backed up until her back hit the door and Mori pressed her against it, continuing to kiss her. When Mori finally pulled away for a breath of air, Haruhi muttered, "What is it with guys and backing their girlfriends up into walls while kissing?"

Mori smiled and whispered in her ear, "It's just instinct."

Haruhi shivered against the low words in her ear. Mori grinned as he felt the shiver travel down her spine. Haruhi muttered, "I can feel you smirking."

Mori growled in her ear, "Is that so? Well then, you must also have to know that I love you too."

Despite Haruhi's best attempts, she shivered again. "Damn it! Stop tickling my ear!"

Mori chuckled, his breath hitting her ear again. "You know you like it."

"I have a better idea for those lips of yours," Haruhi muttered before turning her head and capturing Mori in another kiss.

Both realized the milestone that they passed today, but neither wanted to ruin the moment to talk about it.

….~…

**Hope you enjoy that fluffiness! As always, please review and tell me your thoughts. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Suggestions for words and pairings are welcome as usual! Please feel free to give me your ideas. I'll get to them all!**


	18. Sleep

**This is for uyay and recommended some Kyoya/Haruhi. I feel like I haven't written this pairing in a long time. Let's see if I still can after writing so much MoriHaru. Especially in our collaborative fic which can be found on her profile (hint hint) - it's called "The Water Mage." **

**Incidentally, here's the link: s/9614570/1/The-Water-Mage**

**Anyhoo, back to the stuff you actually came here to read:**

_Sleep_

Throughout the entire club, Haruhi had been yawning. A lot. And it was starting to rub off on Kyoya. He was yawning just as much as her just watching her. He was worried. Even as she said goodbye to her clients, a yawn interrupted her words.

"Goodbye girls, I, _ahhh, _hope to see you tomorrow."

Once the girls were safely out of sight, Haruhi plopped down on the couch next to Kyoya. Kyoya raised an eyebrow but kept typing away on his laptop. Haruhi leaned her head back on the head rest and closed her eyes. Kyoya thought he knew what was wrong with her now.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked his girlfriend.

Haruhi raised her head. "Like an hour. I had to stay up and write a paper."

"Sleep is imperative to the body."

"Yes, I suppose I've figured that out," Haruhi replied back. She yawned and settled back against the couch.

Kyoya yawned and said, "Well, your stupid yawns have been rubbing off on me all day."

Haruhi nodded. "That's nice."

Kyoya sighed and shut his laptop. He carefully put it on the coffee table and turned to face Haruhi. "You should get some sleep."

"No kidding!"

"Haruhi," Kyoya started.

Haruhi opened her eyes slightly to find Kyoya looking at her. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Come here." Haruhi felt Kyoya lower her so her head was in his lap. "Now get some sleep."

Haruhi was too tired to protest. She yawned once more before closing her eyes. With Kyoya rhythmically stroking her hair, it was not long before she fell asleep.

Kyoya picked up the book lying next to him on the sofa and opened it. He looked down at Haruhi who was smiling. Kyoya smiled, looking at her, and turned his attention to the book. Soon with the combination of the relaxing, steady breathing of Haruhi and sleeping little last night, he nodded off his head drifted back against the couch.

Tamaki turned his attention away from berating the twins. "Where's my lovely daughter?"

"Haru-chan fell asleep," Honey answered cutely. "with Kyoya-kun."

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed loudly before racing over to find both Kyoya and Haruhi asleep on the couch. He was about to shout at Kyoya when a large hand clamped over his mouth. He looked up to find Mori looking down at him.

Mori simply said, "Quiet. They're sleeping."

Tamaki nodded meekly and the hand was removed from his mouth.

Honey took Tamaki's hand and cheered, "Come on, Tama-kun! We can go eat some cake!"

Tamaki followed Honey obediently, still taking glances back at his 'daughter' and best friend.

Kyoya and Haruhi smiled as they descended into the dream stage. Haruhi unconsciously adjusted herself so she was more comfortable. Kyoya took a deep breath and rubbed Haruhi's head.

When Honey had situated Tamaki with a piece of cake, he raced over to Mori. Glancing at the couple he said, "They're cute together, aren't they Takashi?"

Mori nodded and let himself be led away by Honey. "As long as he treats her right, it will stay that way."

**I can't even count how many times I yawned while writing this.**

**So, review as always and please recommend words/pairings! I love seeing that people are still interested in my drabble series!**


	19. Rejection

**So some of you are going to hate me for this, but let me say this, xxrxuxsxtxyx requested it…so it's not my fault. I'm just writing it. I think she's challenging me….**

**Anyway, this has Hikaru bashing…a lot. Like seriously, this was painful to write, so I recommend if you like Hikaru, skip this chapter…seriously. Just hit that little arrow down there and go to chapter 20. I'm posting a chapter right after I update this…I feel so awkward writing this…**

**Again, not my fault…please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer (because I suck at remembering to do this): I don't Ouran or "867-5309 (Jenny)" or "Jessie's Girl" and that's all you're going to get as a prelude.**

_Rejection_

Hikaru sighed as he waited outside Haruhi's classroom. He knew Kaoru had advised him against this but he just had to. He had to try to win over Haruhi from Kyoya. It didn't matter if they were already together, Haruhi belonged to him!

The bell rang and students filed out of the room. Kaoru was one of the first out and he shot Hikaru a warning glance before getting swept away in the students heading one way. Hikaru waited for Haruhi to exit the room. When she finally did, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner. "What the-" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Haruhi, I have to talk to you," Hikaru said nervously.

Haruhi adjusted her bangs out of her eyes. "What about?" she asked, oblivious to Hikaru's nervousness.

"I was wondering if you, uh, if you would go out with me."

Haruhi frowned. "I'm dating Kyoya."

"I know."

Haruhi's expression was shock with a touch of disbelief. "Uh," she stammered.

"Will you?" Hikaru pleaded.

Haruhi recovered from her shock and said straight faced, "No." She started to walk away when Hikaru grabbed her arm.

"Then at least tell me your number."

"So what, you can harass me? No, now let me go Hikaru," Haruhi said looking at the hand he had on her arm.

Hikaru removed his hand quickly and stammered, "It's just your number. I swear I won't call unless it's an emergency."

"No."

"Please?" Hikaru begged.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's 1-800-GET-A-LIFE."

Haruhi walked off again and this time Hikaru let her go. He took a deep breath and said lowly, "I will get you to date me."

…~…..

The host club was over before Hikaru could corner Haruhi again. This time it was in the kitchen while she was cleaning up the dishes and coffee. Hikaru again prodded, "Can I have your number?"

"No."

"Oh come on."

"Why are you being such a jerk? Can't you just take no for an answer?" Haruhi asked angrily.

Hikaru smirked. "Because I know Kyoya isn't really right for you."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Is that right?" she asked mockingly.

"Yeah, you know who's right for you?"

"Let me guess: you," Haruhi replied sarcastically.

"Got it in one."

"Take a hint. I. Don't. Want. To. Date. You."

"Come on, Haruhi. It's just your number," Hikaru insisted. "What could it hurt?"

Haruhi sighed. "Okay fine. But you are never to call or text me unless your house is on fire or if Kaoru is dead or dying. Do you understand?"

Hikaru nodded.

"867," she said as he wrote it down. "5309."

Hikaru pocketed the piece of paper and strode out of the kitchen triumphantly. He joined his twin at the door and together they walked out of the room.

….~…

Later that night, Hikaru opened his phone and typed in the number Haruhi had given him. The phone rang twice before an answering machine clicked on.

"_Jessie is a friend_," the machine sang

"What the-"

"_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine,_

_But lately something's changed._

_It ain't hard to define._

_Jessie's got himself a girl,_

_And I want to make her mine."_

Hikaru held the phone away from his ear. "What is this?"

"_And she's watching him with those eyes,_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at hing."_

Hikaru checked the number again and found it was the right number.

"_You know I wish I had Jessie's girl._

_I wish I had Jessie's girl._

_Where can I find her, a woman like that?"_

Hikaru shut the phone and sat down defeated on his bed. He got the message.

….~…

**My lord, that was hard. I hate myself for writing that, but it's all for you xxrxuxsxtxyx! I don't think I'll ever do something like this ever, **_**ever,**_** again.**

**To xxrxuxsxtxyx, I hope this pleases you! Please know that I only did this because you've supported me the whole way through this fic and this is my thank you. Plus, I don't know if I'd be able to turn down the challenge anyway...**

**That hurt, physically hurt, to write that. I need an aspirin.**


	20. Toothpaste

**Some HikaHaru because that last chapter hurt. Here's for valcoria fallen (I sincerely apologize for screwing up your name before - I'm such an idiot).**

**Just to let you guys know, school has started back up for me (uck!) and my classes will be quite challenging this year. I can't promise how often I'll write, but I promise I will as often as I can (which will probably be quite often since writing calms me down and de-stresses me).**

_Toothpaste_

"Hikaru!" Haruhi called from the back of the host club.

"Yes, my darling?" Kaoru said peeking out from behind the curtain.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Remember, I can tell you two apart? Where's Hikaru?"

Kaoru pouted and said, "She knew it was me, Hikaru!"

Hikaru exited behind another curtain dressed in his Ouran uniform. He wrapped his arms around Haruhi and murmured in her ear, "I'll never figure out how you can tell us apart."

Haruhi shivered when his breath tickled her ear. "No, you won't," she said.

"Now, what did you need?" he asked sitting his head on Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi held up a tube of toothpaste. "Why did you put this in my bag?"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Oh yes, about that…"

Haruhi turned around in Hikaru's arms. "This is going to be good…"

"It is!" Kaoru called from inside the changing room.

"Shut up, Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled back.

Kaoru's teary face appeared at the curtain. "But brother…" His lower lip quivered.

"Drop the act, Kaoru," Hikaru said, not amused.

Kaoru's sad face changed into a grinning one. "Have fun, you two!" he said as he strode out of the changing area.

Haruhi turned to Hikaru. "So…" she prompted.

Hikaru put on an innocent face. "So what?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Why did you put toothpaste in my bag?"

"I, uh," Hikaru stuttered. "I noticed you were out when I came over to your house yesterday."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "You went through my toothpaste supplies?"

"Not on purpose!" Hikaru defended. "I was looking for a towel and I went through the cabinets and saw you were low on toothpaste…"

"Um, thanks, I guess." Haruhi put the toothpaste back in her bag. "So it's not drugged or anything?"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "No, no! I was just…"

"Worried?" Haruhi said hiding a grin.

Hikaru scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Umm…"

"It's fine but just know that I can take care of myself," Haruhi said seriously. "Understand?"

Hikaru nodded vigorously. "Got it."

Haruhi planted a quick kiss on Hikaru's cheek. "However needless it was, it was still sweet. Thank you." Haruhi walked out of the changing area leaving a stunned Hikaru behind.

Hikaru put a hand to the spot where Haruhi had kissed him. As the realization set in, a large grin covered his face. "You're welcome," he whispered, the grin growing wider.

…**..~…**

**OOC…I know. Sorry, but they have to be if you want fluff! (And I like fluff.) As always, review and suggest words/pairings! It always sends a thrill through me to see people interested in my story. Please recommend this drabble series to FanFiction friends as well!**

**Until next time, adios!**


	21. Painting

**So, my devoted readers, I am trying something new. Yes, I know, the horror! But please just read through it.**

**This is Kaoru/Haruhi recommended by JCB13. And yes, I will now accept Kaoru/Haruhi recommendations.**

_Painting_

"What do you think of that one?" Kaoru asked Haruhi, pointing to a painting in the corner.

Haruhi shrugged. "I have no idea what that is." She tilted her head. "Kind of looks like Tamaki-senpai riding an upside-down cow."

Kaoru laughed and pointed to the one beside it. "And that one?"

"Maybe Honey-senpai without cake."

Kaoru laughed again and gained disapproving glares from the surrounding people. As the couple's 3 month anniversary, Kaoru had flown Haruhi to France (much to her displeasure) to visit the premiere of an art gallery.

"Come on," he said putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her away from the now upset art enthusiasts. "Before they gather their pitchforks and whatnot."

Haruhi stifled a laugh and let herself be led away by Kaoru. He took her to a restaurant part of the art viewing place and pulled out her chair for her. Haruhi rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair. Kaoru sat across from her and picked up the menu. Haruhi sighed and looked around at the fancy surroundings. She asked distractedly, "Do you think they have fancy tuna here?"

Kaoru chuckled. "Probably. Why? Are you going to get it?"

Haruhi shrugged and returned her gaze to Kaoru. "I don't know. I'm not really sure how to act in…this…" She waved her hands, indicating everything around her.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "This?"

"Fancy crap."

Kaoru resisted the urge to laugh. "Oh really?"

Haruhi nodded, distracted, her gaze again tracing everything around her and Kaoru. "Yeah."

Kaoru couldn't help it. He laughed.

Haruhi's gaze returned to Kaoru. "What?" She huffed, "You're worst then your brother.

Kaoru clutched at his heart. "Ouch!"

Haruhi giggled and stared at Kaoru. "Seriously though, what's up?"

Kaoru shrugged. "It's funny, seeing you stumble through proper etiquette."

Haruhi sighed. "I'm glad to see you find my pain so amusing."

"I'm sorry," Kaoru apologized when Haruhi turned away. When she wouldn't look at him, he stood and knelt beside her chair. He put a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "I brought you here because my parents demanded we go somewhere nice so I could officially ask you to accompany you on the family vacation to Morocco."

"That's stupid," Haruhi said simply.

Kaoru laughed. "No kidding." When Haruhi didn't say anything else, he asked, "So, will you come?"

Haruhi nodded. "But you're not sleeping in my room."

Kaoru dropped his head. "Next time then."

….~….

**Nowhere near pleased with this but I suppose it will have to do. Anyway, to JCB13, I hope you like this story!**

**Don't forget to recommend words and pairings to me! I need more! Please…**


	22. Perfect

**So my readers, here is another 'bashing' one. But it's bashing on Tamaki (sort of). I'm so so so sorry. This was requested by xxrxuxsxtxyx**

_Perfect_

"Haruhi, will you please stay after the club with me?" Tamaki asked scratching the back of his neck.

Haruhi looked up at the second year with surprise. He had never sounded so serious. "Sure," she replied before heading back to host the several female fans. Tamaki also returned to his 'princesses' and to his shame, couldn't help glancing at the female host more than once.

Haruhi's boyfriend, Kyoya, noticed his best friend's antics and sighed. He figured Tamaki would realize his feelings for Haruhi were not 'fatherly' sooner or later. He had just hoped it had been later rather than sooner.

After the host club, Kyoya cast Haruhi a questioning glance. She shrugged and motioned for the door. Kyoya reluctantly left his best friend and girlfriend alone. He trusted they would work it out and if Haruhi loved Tamaki more than she loved him, Kyoya wouldn't be upset. He just wanted the best for her…right?

…..

"Tamaki-senpai, what did-"

"Just Tamaki," Tamaki corrected.

Haruhi was taken back. "Umm…"

"Listen," Tamaki pleaded, taking Haruhi's hand. "Just listen to me."

Haruhi nodded mutely.

Tamaki looked down at the hand he was holding and let it go, blushing profusely. "You see, recently, I've discovered that I kind of…" he trailed off looking out the window behind Haruhi. "I like you Haruhi. A lot. And not in a fatherly way."

Haruhi cringed. "But Tamaki-"

"No!" Tamaki cried taking Haruhi's hand. "I love you, Haruhi. You have to know that!"

Haruhi shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want this. If she had known that she would tear the host club apart, she never would have walked in the 'abandoned' third music room on that fateful day. "No, Tamaki."

Tamaki's heart broke. "You know you're perfect for me. You're the perfect girl, for me," he finished quietly.

Haruhi forced the tears back. "I'm dating Kyoya, remember?"

Tamaki nodded numbly. "But I was hoping-"

"It can't happen," Haruhi said forcefully.

Tamaki nodded and turned away from Haruhi. "Well," he started, his voice breaking. "I'll see you tomorrow at the club."

Haruhi reached her hand out, meaning to touch his shoulder. "Tamaki."

Tamaki shook his head. "Leave, Haruhi."

With a final glance back at the host club king, Haruhi left. Immediately outside the doors, she was surprised by her boyfriend. Kyoya cast a worried glance at her. "What happened?"

Haruhi shook her head, holding back the tears. Hearing Tamaki so…broken…had broke her heart. Kyoya seemed to understand and led her to his limo. Once inside he instructed the driver to drive around awhile while she leaned into Kyoya. "He…he told me that he loves me!" Haruhi wailed.

Kyoya kissed the top of her head. "I knew this was coming. I never should have-"

"No," Haruhi said, looking up at Kyoya. "I love you, not him. If he had just realized his feelings sooner, maybe…"

Kyoya nodded and kissed her cheek. "I feel terrible for being happy that he didn't."

They sat in silence for awhile until Haruhi said, "He sounded so…broken."

Kyoya rubbed Haruhi's back. "It's okay. He'll get through it."

"But, but I did it!" Haruhi said before burying her face in Kyoya's shoulder and finally letting the tears fall.

Kyoya took a deep breath before bringing Haruhi into a tighter embrace. "It's okay," he said with his own tears welling up. "We'll get through this."

…~….

**So…that was sad.**

**Anyhoo, it is official, people. I have no more requests. Like none, zero, zilch, nada, NO MORE FOR YOU!**

**But seriously, REQUEST WORDS! Even if you have already have, REQUEST! I do not get upset by them, I'm actually honored by continuous requests. It means you're still interested. And to the people who haven't requested any, I plead to you, to your very souls. Humor the writer and just pick a random word, your fav pairing (minus TamaHaru and Honey/Haruhi), and request. Please dear god! You have me down to a begging mess!**

**Oh, and if I've missed anyone's request…I'm so sorry! Sometimes I'm an idiot. So if you haven't had me write yours yet, it's because I was stupid and lost the request. Please ask again and berate me for my stupidity. Thanks! :D**


	23. Royalty

**Big thanks to all those that reviewed/PM'd me words! Here's the first of those: Kyoya/Haruhi recommended by Sierra Wood.**

_Royalty_

"Stupid rich people…" Haruhi muttered as the maids floated around her boyfriend's attire. The maids were always so worshipping, and Haruhi hated it. They were on their way to Hikaru and Kaoru's premiere of their debut line and she had agreed to Kyoya giving her a ride.

Ever since they had graduated from Ouran High School, the host club had kept in touch, having lunch at least once a week and meeting up separately much more often.

"What did you say?" Kyoya asked her as he motioned the rest of the servants away.

Haruhi ducked her head. "Nothing," she replied.

"That's never a good sign," Kyoya said walking towards her. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really." Haruhi smiled. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Kyoya prompted, his glasses glinting in the light.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You should really break that habit."

"And you should stop trying to change the subject."

Haruhi sighed. "Can we just go? Hikaru and Kaoru are expecting me there to give my full support and you can imagine the fit they'll throw if I'm not there when I said I'd be."

Kyoya nodded. "But don't think I'm letting this go." He headed out the door and into the car.

Haruhi sighed and followed him muttering, "Not if I have anything to do about it."

….~…..

Kyoya helped Haruhi into the limo after the fashion show was over. They ignored the clicking of cameras and the incessant shouting of the reporters. Once safely inside the car, Kyoya asked Haruhi, "So what was wrong earlier tonight?"

Haruhi sighed and leaned her head against the one way window. "Can't you just let it go?"

Kyoya shook his head. He threatened, "Either you tell me, or I invite Tamaki over tomorrow and tell him that you were acting weird."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she turned to her boyfriend. "You wouldn't!"

Kyoya's glasses flashed. "Try me."

"You should really break that habit," Haruhi muttered as she looked back out the window.

Kyoya took off his glasses and held them. He moved closer to Haruhi and turned her to meet his eyes. "Tell me," he insisted.

"I'm just not used to being treated like royalty. I know you grew up with it but I can't stand it. I hate having so many people fussing over me. I grew up taking care of myself, by myself, and that's how I like it. Having so many maids and people looking over me all the time just drives me insane. I wasn't meant to be treated like royalty," Haruhi said in one breath.

Kyoya's eyes widened for a moment before a rare grin overtook his face. "That's it?" he laughed.

Haruhi turned to him. "What?"

"I thought you were breaking up with me or something," Kyoya said, chuckling nervously. "You had me terrified for nothing?"

Haruhi smiled sheepishly. "I told you it was nothing."

Kyoya put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "It's fine. I can reduce the staff working at our mansion." At Haruhi's worried face, he continued, "Not fire them. Just relocate them to another mansion."

"Another mansion," Haruhi scoffed. "Stinking rich-"

Kyoya cut off her thought with a passionate kiss. Haruhi didn't worry too much after that.

….~…

**Again, thanks to all those who recommended words! As to all the others, please recommend your own words! Thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing/putting up with my AN rants!**

**To Sierra Wood, I hope you enjoyed this! If I'm right, this is my first for you. So, I hope you enjoyed this and keep on reading!**


	24. Sleepover

**Here's to xxrxuxsxtxyx (and I can still proudly say that I don't have to look up your name anymore to spell it XD) who wanted some Kyoya/Haruhi! It's a little AU but just go with it.**

_Sleepover_

"Fuyumi, are you sure it's okay if I stay the night at your house? Last time your dad had a fit and sent me home," Haruhi asked her best friend, Fuyumi Narumo.

Haruhi could tell Fuyumi was rolling her eyes over the phone. "Would I invite you if he didn't approve?"

"Yes," Haruhi deadpanned.

Fuyumi laughed. "So true! But really, it's okay."

Haruhi sighed. "Okay, I'll be over in like ten minutes."

Fuyumi squealed. "Awesome! I'll have the movie room set up. Now, you said you were going to tell me something."

Haruhi nearly giggled with excitement as she remembered her date last night. "You remember that guy I told you about a couple weeks ago?"

Fuyumi gasped. "No. Way."

Haruhi couldn't hold it in any longer. She giggled with excitement. "Yup."

"No freaking way!" Fuyumi repeated.

Haruhi smiled and controlled herself. "I'll talk more when I get over there."

"You better."

The phone went dead and Haruhi set it back on the base. _That girl is crazy, _Haruhi thought fondly.

…~…

"Ah, Miss Fujioka. Mistress Fuyumi is waiting for you in the movie room," the butler told Haruhi as she stepped out of her taxi. He was bald and talked in a slow, awkward monotone. Haruhi found it creepy.

Haruhi nodded meekly and followed the butler into the grand house and through the highly decorated hallways. Drapes hung from the windows and many pictures and paintings hung on the walls, though strangely none were of the Ootori family. After many twists and turns, the butler indicated a door. "The young mistress is in there, Miss Fujioka," he said slowly.

Haruhi nodded awkwardly to the man and clutched her bag of few possessions closer to her side. This is why she hated rich people. They always had creepy butlers.

Haruhi opened the door to the angry voice of her best friend. "And get out! Don't you have a girlfriend anyway? No one wants you here!"

A familiar voice replied back, "You asked me to fix the DVD player. That's what I'm doing."

The familiar figure was leaned over a box holding several tools. Fuyumi stood above him, looking over his shoulder.

"Well, my best friend is going to be here any second and I don't want your bespectacled eyes anywhere near her!" Fuyumi yelled back. She turned around at the sound of the closing door. "Haruhi!" she cried. She wrapped Haruhi in a tight hug.

The man stood and asked confused, "Haruhi?"

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked through Fuyumi's tight hug.

Fuyumi released Haruhi hesitantly. "How do you know my brother?"

Haruhi eyed Kyoya and Kyoya stared back. After a while of awkward silence, he adjusted his glasses and said, "We went on a date last night. I had no idea she was your best-"

Fuyumi gasped. She turned to Haruhi and stuttered wondrously, "T-that's the g-guy?" Haruhi nodded solemnly. Fuyumi turned to her brother. "T-that's the girl y-you told me about?"

Kyoya nodded. "Again, I had no idea that you were best friends."

"Neither did I," Haruhi cut in. "I had no idea. You guys have different last names. Fuyumi, I'm so-" Haruhi was cut off when an arm wrapped around her and brought her into a tight hug.

"This is so awesome!" Fuyumi squealed.

Just then, Haruhi noticed Kyoya had been brought into the hug and she smiled at him awkwardly. Kyoya grimaced back and said to Fuyumi, "Let me go."

Fuyumi complied reluctantly and turned to Haruhi. "Now you two need to get married and have tons of children that I can spoil and-"

"Hold on," Haruhi interjected holding up a hand. She could tell her face was slightly pink. "No one said anything about marriage."

Kyoya flashed his glasses. "I agree with Haruhi."

"But," Fuyumi whined. "You guys love each other!"

"Fuyumi!" both Kyoya and Haruhi chided.

Fuyumi crossed her arms. "Fine. But you guys _will_ make me an aunt."

Haruhi looked to Kyoya to find he was blushing slightly. He turned away from the girls and headed towards the door. "I'm leaving now. Have fun you two." Just before he shut the door, he turned back to Haruhi. "Want to go out again tomorrow?"

Haruhi nodded and felt her throat constrict with nervousness. "I'd love to," she answered nervously.

Kyoya smiled slightly. "Great. Pick you up at seven." The door closed and Kyoya was gone.

Haruhi turned to Fuyumi, cringing as she expected the reaction from her. Just like she predicted, Fuyumi squealed and said, "Oh my god! You two need to-"

Haruhi sighed and toned her best friend out, settling for going over their movie choices. It was going to be a _long _night.

…..~…..

**I'm actually kind of pleased with this one. Odd right? Anyway, I'd like to point out that I realize that it is OOC. I did that on purpose.**

**To xxrxuxsxtxyx, I hope you enjoyed!**

**To the rest of you wonderful people, continue to recommend words! Don't be shy, I love you all! :D**

**And just to explain to all you people who care, school has started and it takes priority (I know it sucks). Plus, I'm doing the co-op with uyay and with both, they take up a lot of my time. I will continue to update frequently, do not fret, but I'm just warning you if I don't update for a couple days, it's because I need a break or I'm working on some unpublished fanfics. Thanks for understanding!**


	25. Tomorrow

**Here's another Kaoru/Haruhi fic because I really want to master this couple (mostly because it's uncommon…). Anyway, here's to uyay!**

_Tomorrow_

Hikaru gave Haruhi one last cold stare before exiting the club room. Haruhi sighed and turned to Kaoru. "When will he get over us?"

"I don't know," Kaoru said sadly, glancing at the door where his brother left.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Maybe we should break up, if he's-"

"No!" Kaoru disagreed loudly, turning to Haruhi. "He's just going to have to get over it."

Haruhi felt despair rise up in her. "But he's so miserable! You can see it in his eyes!"

"He'll be fine," Kaoru responded simply.

Haruhi stuttered quietly, "He, he hates me." At Kaoru's horrified look, she plowed onward, "I took his brother from him, and now he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Kaoru reassured her, putting an arm around her. "He just, he needs time to get used to the idea that we're together now."

Haruhi swallowed past the lump in her throat and leaned into Kaoru, not saying anything. Across the room, Tamaki had noticed their positions and was screaming, "My daughter! Get away from the devil twin! He is no good for such an innocent princess like you!"

Haruhi sighed and drawled, "You're not my father, so shut up."

Tamaki stopped mid-stride and froze. "My, my daughter?" he whined.

"I'm not in the mood, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki's lower lip trembled and he retreated into his corner, muttering about his precious daughter and demon twin.

Kaoru sat silently as Haruhi closed her eyes. He was just closing his eyes when Haruhi said, "When do you think he'll get over it?"

Kaoru blew out a puff of air and shrugged. "Who knows? He's an anger driven maniac who follows no conscience and only listens to his raw emotions."

Haruhi nodded and got up from Kaoru's arm. She strode to the window and watched as Hikaru's car drove off. Kaoru tried not to whine from Haruhi leaving and followed her hesitantly to the window. He approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his body. Haruhi took a deep breath and watched the car vanish in the distance. "How?"

"How what?" Kaoru asked confused.

Haruhi turned in his arms to look at him. "How can you put up with him?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Always have, always will I suppose."

Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you think that he'll ever accept us? It's already been a month and he still hasn't spoken to either of us?"

Kaoru sighed and placed his chin on the top of Haruhi's head. "There's always tomorrow," he said quietly.

Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes, focusing on Kaoru's embrace. _Tomorrow, _she thought. _There's always hope for tomorrow._

….~…

**Yes, another deep, sad one…ug. So uyay…were you expecting a Kaoru/Haruhi, let alone a metaphoric Kaoru/Haruhi?**

**Please bear with me as I experiment in my writing (basically this stuff). Please recommend words and pairings! I love it to see people interested in my story!**


	26. Pie

**This one is for Sierra Wood…and I'd like to make a note that yes, I know Japan most likely has pie…but just go with it. And for this brief fic's purposes, pie is American.**

**Don't ask, just read the story.**

_Pie_

"Have you ever tried pie, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked the third year.

Honey stopped mid-bite and looked up at Haruhi who was standing by his couch. She held a plate in her hand, on top of which was a slice of pie. "No, I haven't tried it, Haru-chan," Honey answered hesitantly. He glanced at his sousing sitting beside him before asking, "What is pie?"

The other host club members were paying attention to the three members by now, acting unusually silent. Kyoya even looked up from his laptop to glance at his girlfriends warily. He eyed the pie for a moment before closing the laptop lid and watching the interaction. _This will be good,_ he thought.

Haruhi glanced at the pie. "It's an American dessert, quite popular I've heard." She motioned to Kyoya as she continued, "Kyoya's sister made it for me, and I'd thought you'd like to try it."

Honey set his cake down on the table and reached out to take the cake from Haruhi. Haruhi handed it to him before retreating back to the couch where Kyoya was sitting. She sat beside him and watched cautiously as he poked and prodded the pie.

The twins immediately joined her, sitting across from the couple. "Why did you give Honey-senpai pie?" they asked together.

Before she could reply, Tamaki appeared beside Haruhi and hugged her tightly. "Oh my daughter!" he wailed. "What have you done? Honey-senpai likes cake, nothing else!"

Haruhi pushed Tamaki away from her and pushed him onto the floor. "You're not my father, Tamaki-senpai. So stop calling me your daughter."

"But daughter!" Tamaki cried, clutching at his heart. "Why are so mean to your loving father?"

Haruhi ignored the blonde and turned to Kyoya as he said, "Why did you give Honey-senpai pie? You never know how he will react."

"Just watch," Haruhi instructed, looking back at the two third-years.

Honey was holding the pie up to Mori. Mori shrugged and Honey lowered the pie, gazing intently at it. He hesitantly picked up a fork and cut off a bite. He placed the bite and raised it, ever so slowly, to his mouth. The entire club watched in anticipation, waiting for the approval or disapproval from the Lolita boy.

Mori watched calmly, watching his cousin's face for any type of expression as Honey's lips closed around the fork. His expression remained neutral for a second before breaking out into a huge grin. He swallowed and skipped over to Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi shrunk back against her will but forced a friendly smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Honey cheered. "Almost as much as cake!"

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. "Great!"

Honey turned to Kyoya, "Kyoya-kun, you should get half cake and half pie now!"

Kyoya nodded and Honey skipped back to his seat, launching himself up onto the couch. Mori watched, silent as ever, but gave a quick nod to Haruhi. Haruhi smiled back and turned to Kyoya in her seat.

"What?" Kyoya asked suspiciously after Haruhi had been smiling at him for some time.

Haruhi grinned wider. "He likes it. Fuyumi will be thrilled."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Something to keep her in the kitchen. She'll need supervision so she doesn't blow the place up."

Haruhi slapped his arm playfully. "Give her a break. She makes really good pie."

"Good for her," Kyoya muttered before reaching for his laptop.

Haruhi settled against the couch while Kyoya typed away on his laptop. After a few minutes, Kyoya asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Haruhi nodded. "Of course."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Kyoya set his laptop on the table. "Why did you give Honey-senpai cake? I can't figure out the reason…"

Haruhi grinned. "Pie costs less than cake."

Kyoya blinked back before smiling a genuine smile. He chuckled to himself before picking up his laptop again. "Of course," he said, still smiling.

….~…

**Not entirely sure of the point of this…oh well!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please recommend words/pairings!**


	27. Carry

**Here's one for a guest, Jaeheejj. (I am so sorry if I misspell your name…I'm terrible like that. Please tell me if I did.) As to your review: Thank you so much! It's great to hear people are interested in my work!**

**Anyhoo, here's some more Mori/Haruhi.**

_Carry_

Mori was walking Haruhi to her house when Haruhi got distracted and her foot slipped off the sidewalk. She felt the ankle twist and pain shot up her leg. Haruhi twisted her body and landed flat on her butt. Haruhi cried out in pain and dropped her bag. Unlike most people, Mori was instantly at her side caring for his girlfriend, only concern in his eyes, no humor or amusement. He sent silently, _What hurts?_

Haruhi gripped at her ankle and groaned. "I think I twisted it." She moved to get up and used Mori to pull herself up. Mori, being the brick wall he is, did not move at all, only assisted her to stand with one arm. Once Haruhi placed weight on her foot, it immediately sent a shot of pain up her leg. She bit her lip and said, "Nope, I'm not walking on it."

Mori, taking this as his clue, scooped down in one motion to collect Haruhi's bag and spilled books. After throwing them over his shoulder, he picked Haruhi up with one arm and held her against his chest. Haruhi squeaked in surprise. "Mori?" she asked uncertainly. The sharp pain in her leg was fading as she dealt with new distraction.

Mori turned around and started head a different direction. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Um, why are you carrying me?"

"Because you can't walk," Mori said simply.

Haruhi nodded and leaned into Mori's embrace. After a minute of comfortable silence, she asked, "There's no chance of convincing you to not take me to the hospital, is there?"

Mori shook his head and kept his gaze focused forward.

"Not even if I say please?" Haruhi continued, refusing to give up.

Again, Mori shook his head, not making eye contact.

Haruhi saw her chance. "Look at me and tell me no."

Mori's gaze stayed facing straight ahead. "No."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked feigning innocence. She barely noticed the pain anymore. _Mori's a great painkiller…_ Haruhi thought to herself.

Mori grunted in response and continued walking. The hospital appeared in the distance and the sidewalks were now crowded. Even after getting several odd looks from passerby, Mori did not put Haruhi down. Haruhi gave up her fight and settled in Mori's hold, placing a hand on his chest. Mori entered the hospital and told a nearby nurse, "She twisted her ankle."

The young nurse nodded and blushed at his deep voice. Haruhi felt her heart rate and the familiar feeling of jealousy rise up in her but said nothing. Once the nurse came back with a wheelchair, Haruhi kissed Mori on the cheek (making sure the nurse could see) before saying, "You can put me down now."

Mori sighed and lowered Haruhi into the wheelchair. "Very well."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow before being wheeled off into the examination room, still experiencing the comfortable feel off his arm around her. As much as she hated twisting her foot, something good came out of it. Not that she'd ever admit it, but she liked Mori to carry her almost as much as he liked to carry her.

….~…..

**Short, simple, and hopefully sweet. Thank you my guest for reviewing and recommending. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**To everyone else, I will get to your requests, just give me some time. (Stupid school.) Anyhoo, continue to request and make sure to include the pairing and word!**


	28. Jealous (Mori)

**Here's another one! This is for ThatCrazyGinger who requested some Mori/Haruhi. I must say, I had big plans for this one…**

_Jealous (Mori)_

_I hate this, _Mori thought as he watched his girlfriend get hit on by a bunch of guys at the party. He had left her alone for a minute to get them some drinks, and now she was being fawned over by some group of scumbags. Mori growled and sped up his pace.

Tamaki had invited the host club to his father's annual party, as long as Haruhi had agreed to wear a dress. After a lot of coaxing from Mori, she agreed and the club had gone together. Haruhi had shown up in a stunning black and silver dress that the twins had given her to wear. It complimented her small waist perfectly and bunched out at the end. Mori had been breathless when he first laid eyes on her and it had taken an elbow from his cousin before he managed to inhale again.

Now, Haruhi's eyes skimmed over the crowd before resting against Mori's gaze. She smiled and exhaled with relief. Ignoring the boys around her, she went to step through between two of them. Two hands appeared on her arms, holding her back.

All control Mori seemed to have was gone now. _No one _touched his girlfriend and got away with it. Before Haruhi could react, he was by her side and roughly knocked the boys' hands away. "Why are you touching my girlfriend?" he asked coldly, placing a protective hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

The boys looked up to the Mori towering over them. Their eyes widened a bit and backed up subconsciously. Before anyone could say anything, Haruhi grabbed Mori's hand and started to pull him away from the crowd. "Let's go, Mori."

Mori remained in place, easy resisting Haruhi's futile attempts to move him. "Let's wait to see what they have to say," he suggested in a dangerously low voice.

Haruhi pulled harder against his hand. "Come on. I know a great place to get away."

With one last hard glare at the silent boys, Mori let his girlfriend lead him through the crowd on the dance floor. To his surprise, they continued past the floor and over to the stairs. Wordlessly, Haruhi led Mori up three flights of stairs before opening the door at the top.

As soon as the door opened, Mori and Haruhi were met with a wave of cool air. Mori inhaled deeply as he was encased in the chilly air. Haruhi released Mori's hand and stepped out onto the roof. Mori watched as she walked to the edge, the cool breeze blowing back her short hair and ruffling her dress.

"Well?" Haruhi's voice asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you going to join me?" she continued, looking back at him.

Mori quickly walked to Haruhi's side and looked out over the city. It was nighttime and everything was quieting down, as much as the city ever could. The view was spectacular and struck a chord in Mori's mind. He looked down at Haruhi to find her gazing out over the town. "Why are we up here?" Mori asked curiously.

Haruhi shrugged and took in one last look at the view before turning to face Mori. "Thought you needed a break."

Mori raised an eyebrow. _A break?_

"You looked like you were about to explode," Haruhi answered simply.

Mori flushed. "Ummm…yeah."

"You shouldn't do that."

"Hmm?" Mori asked.

Haruhi turned back to face the view. "Be jealous."

Mori inhaled sharply. "I wasn't."

"Sure," Haruhi drawled, obviously unconvinced.

Mori sighed and placed his arms on Haruhi's shoulders, turning her to him. "Listen," he said and waited until Haruhi made eye contact with him. "I just want people to know that you are _mine."_

"I'm not an object," Haruhi protested, crossing her arms.

Mori ground his teeth. "I'm not saying you are. I just hate it when those…scum…think that they can just hit on you."

Haruhi smirked. "See that? That's being jealous."

Mori took a deep breath. "So? I just like people to know that you belong to me."

"Again, not an object," Haruhi corrected.

Mori scowled and brought Haruhi close to him and kissed her softly. Haruhi immediately forgot her protests and indignation and melted against him. After a minute, Haruhi broke off, gasping for air. Mori let out a rare grin and growled, "Didn't seem too adamant about that…"

Haruhi scowled. "Shut up and kiss me."

And Mori did. A lot.

…~…

**Sickeningly sweet…not at all happy with this. This is not how I wanted it to play out. Someday when I get bored, I'll probably rewrite this…but until then, you're stuck with this.**

**I'm feeling especially creative today…hence the two updates (possibly even three by the end of the day…) Hope you enjoyed!**

**Suggest words and pairings! You guys rock! :D**


	29. Believer

**Wow, I'm on a roll lately. Anyhoo, here's to JCB13! It's some Kyoya/Haruhi…mostly just because I haven't written this for a couple chapters. I've been writing a lot of MoriHaru lately…hmmm….**

**The least I write is Hikaru/Haruhi and strangely, while watching the anime, that was my fav pairing. On FanFiction, my fav is either Mori or Kyoya (they're tied right now for those of you that care).**

**hehe, um…by the way..I know nothing about martial arts…at all. Sorry for my ignorance.**

**Back to what you actually came for….**

_Believer_

Mori groaned in pain as his opponent threw him on the ground roughly. He felt his lungs strain and protest in agony. He left out a breath of air and remained lying motionless on the ground. The referee called out, "First round to Sato Koizumi!"

The bell rung, signaling the end of the first of three matches. Mori was at his annual martial arts championships, and just like last year, he had made it to the final. And again, he was facing Koizumi, the only man besides Honey to ever beat Mori.

Koizumi smirked at Mori and mocked, "It'll be just like last year. I'll be going home with the trophy and you'll only have broken bones."

As usual, Mori said nothing in response. He rose from his position on the mat and walked back to his corner, to his coach. "Can't do that, kid," the coach said. "You got to keep an eye out for his left jab, right hook."

Mori nodded and turned to watch Koizumi get patted on the back from his coach. Koizumi turned around and taunted, "I bet that even if I throw the next one, I'll still win!"

Mori shrugged and turned back around, trying to ignore his taunts. But despite his efforts, Koizumi's words were having some effect. Maybe Mori couldn't beat him. Maybe Mori would always be second to Koizumi, just like it is every year…

"Second round!" the referee called and Koizumi and Mori both came back to the edges of the mat and bowed to each other.

Mori found himself wishing that his girlfriend, Haruhi, or at least Honey would have been able to attend. Honey had been needed in Europe for some family thing and Haruhi was required to be at some school thing since she was a scholarship student. Mori had told her that it was okay if he was alone for his tournament, though he secretly wished either of them had been able to attend.

Mori sighed as the bell rang. Koizumi circled with an evil glint in his eye. _What is he up to? _Mori thought to himself.

Mori attacked first, trying to jump Koizumi. Surprisingly, Koizumi seemed to be caught off guard and he took the hit straight in the chest and slid across the mat on his back. The referee called, "Second match to Morinozuka!"

Right after the match was given to Mori, Koizumi sprung up from his position, smirked knowingly at Mori, and headed back to his corner. Mori seethed with anger before stalking back to his corner. _That pathetic piece of scum gave the match to me!_

Mori ignored his coach and grabbed a water bottle. He took a swig and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to relax. It didn't work. "Mori?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

Mori's head snapped up and he opened his eyes, searching for the owner of the voice. For a second, he thought he had imagined it before he saw Haruhi running towards him. "Haruhi?" he asked hopefully.

Haruhi ran into Mori's arms and he picked her up. He whispered in her ear, "How did you get here?"

"Tamaki-senpai gave me a ride," Haruhi said back. Mori looked over Haruhi's shoulder and saw Tamaki waving in the doorway. He grinned back and held Haruhi tighter.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Haruhi pulled away from the embrace and asked, "How are you doing? Someone told us that you were in the championships with some guy that beat you last year."

Mori's expression fell. "Yeah. It's not going good." At Haruhi's look, he continued, "He won one and threw the other fight just to taunt me."

"That's his mistake," Haruhi said without hesitation. "Now you're going to kick his ass and win."

"I don't know…" Mori started.

Haruhi cut him off with a quick kiss. She pulled away and saw Mori's stunned expression. "You. Will. Win," she said slowly.

Mori nodded and turned around to look at Koizumi. Koizumi was waggling his eyebrows and gave Haruhi the 'call me' sign. Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned to Mori who was now furious. "I really-"

"Shh…" Haruhi said, putting her hand on Mori's shoulder. He glanced at the hand, feeling the tingles that ran up and down his body from her touch. She looked at Mori straight in the eyes and said sincerely, "I believe in you. You will win, I know it."

Mori grinned and nodded. The referee called, "Contestants!"

Haruhi gave Mori another quick kiss before Mori turned around and headed towards the mat. He and Koizumi bowed again and Koizumi taunted, "Is that your girlfriend? She's hot." He raised his voice so Haruhi could hear, "Maybe after I win this, she'll realize she should be with a real winner."

Mori scowled and heard Haruhi call back, "In your dreams, scumbag!"

Mori chuckled and Koizumi glared at him. But this time, it didn't hold its effect on Mori. The bell rang and Koizumi and Mori circled each other. Koizumi struck first this time, starting with two jabs quickly followed by a knee to the chest. Mori blocked the two jabs and dodged the knee, immediately following with three quick punches to Koizumi's chest. Koizumi dodged the first two but was unable to escape the third one. It hit him straight in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and he stumbled backward.

Mori advanced on him and sent a kick towards his side. Unable to breathe, Koizumi took the hit in the side and danced backward. Mori followed slowly, making sure Koizumi wasn't faking.

Mori decided he wasn't. Koizumi couldn't act that well and the look on his face was pure pain and panic. Mori advanced again and attacked with a complicated series of kicks, punches, and knees. Koizumi was overwhelmed and took one hit after another and eventually fell to the mat. The referee rang the bell and announced, "Morinozuka for the win!"

The referee raised Mori's arm but Mori kept his expression neutral. After all, that was what was expected of him. Once the referee released his arm, he was instantly crowded by people. He smiled warily at them before pushing through them, trying to find Haruhi. Someone pushed the trophy into his hand and Mori used it to push through the crowd. Once out of the crowd, he quickly found Haruhi standing by the door, grinning wildly.

At seeing Haruhi grinning, Mori started to grin and ran towards her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Mori embraced her and kissed back. After they broke apart, Mori whispered, "Thank you."

"Why?" Haruhi asked, gasping for air, still breathless from the kiss.

Mori smiled at her. "You believed in me."

Haruhi grinned at him. "Always."

…**.~…**

**To xxrxuxsxtxyx, told you! Sickeningly sweet!**

**To JCB13, I hope you enjoy this sickeningly sweet chapter. I apologize profusely if you hate it. This is what you get when I've been listening to rock/metal and eating chocolate. (God, I **_**love **_**chocolate.)**

**Anyhoo, to the rest of you people out there, recommend words and pairings! You know you want to…**


	30. My First

**So…uyay was my 100****th**** reviewer! WOOOO! This is dedicated to her!**

**Oh, and we've broken the 5,000 views record! Thanks so much!**

**So here you go! I hope you love it!**

_My First_

Kyoya watched as his girlfriend flopped on the couch beside him. The Host Club had just let out the girls had was now cleaning up. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and closed the lid to his laptop. "Shouldn't you be helping to clean up?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I always clean up." She glanced over her shoulder at Tamaki being more hyper than usual.

Kyoya realized that she just didn't want to deal with Tamaki. He smiled and nodded. After looking at Haruhi for a long time, he stood and said, "Well, maybe you'd like to help me go to the library and check out a book."

Haruhi looked at him thankfully. "That'd be wonderful."

Haruhi took Kyoya's hand and practically sprinted out of the host club room, heading to the third floor library. Once they were a safe distance away, Kyoya asked, "What's going on with Tamaki?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and said not amused, "He wants me to wear some kitty outfit…"

Kyoya resisted the urge to frown and nodded. After a moment of thinking, he said, "I'm worried about him."

"Why?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Kyoya ground his teeth. "He might like you…more than a friend and just not know it yet."

Haruhi stopped in the middle of the hallway. "He, he couldn't…" she said thoughtfully. "We're together."

Kyoya stopped beside her and said sadly, "If and when he does, you can go with him. I know he's better-"

"What?" Haruhi asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

Kyoya took a step back, surprised. "It's just…"

"No!" she said firmly. "Even if he does, I love you, only you."

Kyoya gaped at her. "Umm…"

Haruhi took in his expression and calmed herself. "Why are you so surprised?"

Kyoya looked past Haruhi, trying not to give off anything he was feeling. "It's just...I've never had someone…love…me before."

"I doubt it," Haruhi said softly taking his hand. This was the first time Kyoya had ever opened up. She knew she needed to coax this out of Kyoya right now or he would never voice this again.

"Let's go," Kyoya said heading again towards the library.

"Kyoya," Haruhi said in a voice that was so soft and caring that Kyoya froze in his tracks. He looked back at her and forced a smile. She saw through it, of course. "What did you mean by no one loved you?"

Kyoya sighed and stared at the library doors ahead. There was a good chance Haruhi wouldn't let this go, no matter what scheme Kyoya came up with to try to make her forget. She was too stubborn for her own good. "Please let it go," he pleaded quietly.

Haruhi was taken aback by his tone. "Tell me," she insisted, her curiosity peaking

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses subconsciously. "My family isn't the most loving, let's put it that way."

Haruhi's face saddened. "Oh Kyoya," she started.

"I don't want pity," he said quickly.

Haruhi patted Kyoya's cheek. "I know. I wasn't going to give you pity." She leaned in close to Kyoya's lips. "I was going to kiss you."

"Oh," Kyoya said breathlessly.

Haruhi closed the distance and kissed Kyoya passionately. Kyoya responded in full until he heard footsteps heading towards the door and Tamaki shouting, "What's taking them so long?"

Kyoya abruptly pulled away and tugged on Haruhi's hand, leading them to the library. "Come on," he said.

After they raced inside the library, they shut the door and leaned against it. "You're my first you know," Haruhi said.

"Your first?" Kyoya asked her curiously.

"My first love, my first kiss, my first everything basically," Haruhi admitted.

Kyoya smiled at her and took her cheek in his hands. "You're my first too."

…..~….

**Adorable…(hopefully…) Anyhoo, the next one is probably going to be sad…just a warning.**

**As to all of you people, please check out the new poll on my profile. It's basically asking what story I should do next. The options can be found at the bottom of my biography…please read them and then vote for what you want to see me write!**

**Like seriously, it will take five minutes…just do it. :D**


	31. Mistake

**So this one is for rinlovesyou! Thanks for the recommendation! Enjoy!**

**Hehe, um, yeah…this one is sad. I apologize but I'm open to sequel ideas!**

_Mistake_

"We're done."

When those words came out of Haruhi's mouth, the world around Mori came crashing down. "What?" he choked out.

Haruhi shook her head and looked around the empty club room. The others were outside tending to their clients while she and Mori stayed inside, talking.

"I saw you…with Koyoko," Haruhi said sadly, avoiding Mori's pleading gaze.

Mori paled. "It was a mistake. I got caught up in the moment and-"

"You know," Haruhi interrupted, her voice struggling not to break. "Out of all the hosts, I never expected you to cheat on me."

"It was just one kiss," Mori pleaded. "Nothing else."

Haruhi laughed coldly, trying to hold back the tears. "That doesn't matter. You still-"

Mori took Haruhi's hand. "Please," he begged. "Give me a second chance."

A single tear slipped down Haruhi's cheek. "I can't!" she gasped out, her voice breaking.

Mori let her hand drop and he sunk to his knees. "Please, it was so stupid. I'll never do it again, I promise. She means nothing."

Haruhi shook her head and took a step backward from Mori. "We're down, Mori."

The words hit Mori like a slap to the face. His eyes started to well up with tears. "Haruhi-" he started, emotion filling his voice.

A sob racked Haruhi's body as more tears fell. She shook her head and sobbed, "No. Goodbye Mori."

Mori watched Haruhi leave, feeling like his life left with her. "No," he whispered to the empty room. A tear escaped and Mori couldn't bring himself to care. Nothing mattered now.

…..~….

Haruhi ran through the hallways, partially blinded by the falling tears. She hated to cry, absolutely despised it. She hated feeling weak, but right now, it felt like her world had stopped.

It had taken everything she had to turn Mori down. It had broken her heart in two and now she wasn't sure if it would ever mend again.

Haruhi had just turned around the corner when she slammed into two identical bodies. Haruhi landed on her butt while the others remained standing. They laughed together, "Going somewhere?"

Haruhi hid her face in her knees and didn't reply, trying to stop her sobs.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together. "Are you okay?"

Haruhi nodded and stood, avoiding eye contact with the twins. They had become like brothers to her since she had came to Ouran. (Brothers and only brothers…they had girlfriends.)

Haruhi started to walk away when two hands appeared on her arm, holding her back. "Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi turned to them and they saw her tear stained face. "Oh Haruhi," they cooed together before bringing her in for a tight group hug. "What happened?"

Haruhi shook her head and let out a couple sobs.

Kaoru stroked Haruhi's cheek, wiping away the tears. "What happened?" he repeated.

Hikaru guided Haruhi to the wall. She slid down the wall and laid her head in her knees. "Mori," she choked out.

Hikaru sat on her left and Kaoru sat on her right. "What'd he do?" they asked coldly.

"He kissed another girl!" Haruhi wailed before burying her face in her hands.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other a knowing glance. They would comfort Haruhi first and then deal with the cheating bastard later.

"Oh, Haruhi," Kaoru said patting Haruhi's back.

Hikaru stroked Haruhi's hair. "It'll be okay."

"I," Haruhi stuttered. "I broke up with him."

"Good," the twins said together.

Haruhi looked at the twins incredulously. "Good?"

"He cheated on you," Hikaru started.

Kaoru finished, "He doesn't deserve you."

Haruhi smiled before the two twins hugged her again. "Come on," they said pulling her to her feet. "Let's go to our house."

"Don't you…" Haruhi sniffed. "Don't you two have dates tonight?"

"Kita and Harume will understand," Kaoru said, starting to pull Haruhi towards the front doors.

Hikaru nodded and pushed Haruhi. "Right now we're off to eat ice cream and plot revenge."

Haruhi smiled slightly. "You guys are awesome."

"We know," they answered together.

Haruhi smiled again, this time feeling happy. _I can get through this, and maybe one day, I can face Mori again._

…**~…..**

**So….this is what you get when I write chapter after chapter of happy-go-lucky stuff. You get depressing crap. To rinlovesyou, I hope you enjoyed (even though it's sad…sorry about that).**

**I'm open to the ideas for a sequel…either Haruhi takes Mori back after he does something incredibly sweet (which I'm still debating about because I'm very against going back to a guy especially if he's cheated on you but maybe Mori was roped into it but a plot to make him break up with her…*I'm going to stop now since I'm rambling*) or Haruhi gets over Mori and goes with either Hikaru or Kaoru…or I'm just leaving it like this…I don't know yet.**

**Don't forget to vote on my profile for my next story…like seriously people. I value your opinions…after all, I write for you! **

**Oh, and an update for 'Light Mage' with uyay…she's off writing for the week so no updates…it sucks…I know.**


	32. Stressed

**Here's to dtksgirl! I hope you love it! (By the way, it's KyoHaru… and they are already dating)**

**I think I identified with this one a little too much…(you know without the boyfriend/girlfriend part…)**

_Stressed_

Kyoya pushed down the frustration as he reread the email his dad had sent him.

_I saw you grade dropped a percentage in the past week. I suggest you fix that before I am forced to take action. Also, remember to get the calculations your brothers asked for done by tomorrow._

Kyoya felt the overwhelming pressure drop on his shoulders yet again. He had so many things to do, things he had to do. They ranged in variety from the host club's finances to schoolwork to helping his family's company.

And even worse, he was expected to do every task with no mistakes and nothing less than perfection. After all, he was an Ootori. But unfortunately, even the legendary Ootori's can get stressed.

Sometimes, he couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. Everything got to be too much and there were way too many thoughts running through his head and he couldn't manage it. One of those rare times was happening right now. Kyoya had been stacked with task after task and his brain had trouble keeping up. He missed a lot of sleep in the past month and couldn't concentrate well in class, forcing him to study more after school when he should be working on club activities or something else that needed doing. The pressure dropped, heavier than ever, on Kyoya's shoulders and he couldn't tell if he would be able to withstand it.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop, eyes searching frantically for Haruhi. She was the light to his dark, his reason to live. She was the sole reason he still managed to get out of bed in the morning.

Kyoya saw Haruhi in the kitchen making another pot of coffee for her clients. Kyoya's nerves relaxed just by looking at her. She had a calming presence, one she had been using on Kyoya often. Even though Kyoya never expressed how much he was stressed, she understood he had little free time and she understood that he needed to be alone during that.

Haruhi quickly loaded the cups on a tray and walked back to her couch. She started to entertain her clients again with many stories and listening intently to their ramblings. Kyoya sighed and looked back at his work. His thoughts couldn't stray to his girlfriend again if he wanted to get all of it done.

Adjusting his body so the light would glare in his eyes when he looked to Haruhi, he closed the email and opened the calculations he had to have done by tomorrow for his brothers.

…~….

Haruhi watched as Kyoya sighed (again) and clenched his eyes shut, like he was having trouble focusing. She nodded to the girl who was speaking and turned back to Kyoya. He was starting to worry her.

Kyoya never showed any emotion or weakness, including being tired or frustrated. Haruhi had noticed his constantly clenching his muscles or looking up, squinting at the light. Haruhi briefly glanced at the clock. _One more minute_, she thought.

Haruhi eyed the clock with anticipation as she hummed in agreement with the girl again. "Of course," she murmured, hoping that it made sense to what the girl had just said. _As long as it wasn't a question…_

Haruhi watched the second hand click along the outside of the clock. It seemed painstakingly slow. Finally, just when the clock struck six, Haruhi stood suddenly and announced, "That's it for today, girls. We hope to see you tomorrow!"

With identical sad murmurs, the girls made their way out the door and the host club crowded around Kyoya's couch. At first they sat in silence, trying to switch out of 'host' mode, before Tamaki poked at Kyoya.

"What'cha doing, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, straining to see the computer screen.

Kyoya jumped and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. "Some calculations," he answered, his tone making it clear that he didn't want to talk.

Tamaki, being Tamaki, didn't pick up on the hint. He ventured, "I noticed you didn't take any clients today…"

"So?" Kyoya asked coldly, pushing up his glasses.

"So…" Tamaki started. "Don't you think you can take some time out of your schedule to talk to the girls? They miss you."

Kyoya chuckled sadly. "No, I don't think I can."

The twins appeared beside Tamaki. "We agree with Boss. You should be pulling your weight around here," they said in synch.

"Pulling my weight?" Kyoya asked, frustration rising up in him. Kyoya usually understood his work and effort weren't recognized but this was too much. He was working himself to the bone and they hadn't even noticed! He added angrily, "I pull three times my weight!"

The twins failed to stifle knowing smiles.

That was the last straw for Kyoya. He had too much on his mind to put up with blonde idiots and identical red-headed nuisances. A dam holding back all of his emotions and frustration broke, releasing all of the emotions in a rush. "Do you know how much I have to do?" he roared at the two. He set his computer down and stood up, towering over the twins. He felt his Shadow King tendencies emerge but couldn't bring himself to care. "I take care of all the financials dealing with the host club. I cover for all of your asses when you get in trouble all while keeping at the top of my class! Now, my father has decided that it's time for me to start to take responsibility of our family company and he added that to my list of things to do! Then I have to deal with all of you bothering me, annoying and distracting me. Now, I'm required to entertain some petty girls that will probably do nothing in life beside gawk at rich, handsome men before giving birth to at least five heirs!" he ranted.

The entire host club was in shock. Kyoya never showed emotion, let alone negative emotion. He was always the calm one, never affected by stress or anything. He was the one with the plan and the one to go to when in trouble.

Haruhi grasped her boyfriend's arm lightly and he turned his angry glance on her. She didn't even flinch.

Kyoya's, however, death glare melted at the calming stare of Haruhi and he felt his rage breaking down into sadness and hopelessness. He felt a burning sensation in his throat and tried to swallow only to find his mouth was dry and there was a lump in his throat.

"Come on," Haruhi instructed quietly, gently tugging on Kyoya's arm.

Kyoya, being exhausted, let Haruhi lead him out of the room and into the hallway. They met no resistance from the shocked host club.

Together, they walked down the hallway before turning down the corner. Just before Kyoya was about to ask where they were going, Haruhi stopped outside the empty Spanish classroom. "Sit," she instructed simply.

Kyoya leaned against the wall and slowly sunk to the floor. He buried his head in his hands and said, "I really screwed up."

Haruhi lowered herself beside him and replied, "Sort of…" She took a deep breath and bumped Kyoya with her shoulder. "Now what's really wrong?"

Kyoya sighed and raised his head to look up at the ceiling. "Everything, anything and everything."

"A little more specific, please," Haruhi requested.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi briefly. Unable to hold her comforting gaze, his gaze fell to the floor at her feet. "I'm just…tired."

"Tired?" Haruhi asked skeptically. "In the club room, it sounded like you were stressed out, barely hanging on."

Kyoya chuckled coldly, laughing at his misery. Because if he didn't laugh, he would cry and Ootori's didn't cry. They weren't weak. "That's another way to put it."

"Why do you take on too much than you can handle?" Haruhi asked calmly. Seeing Kyoya's pained expression, she quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," Kyoya said uneasily. "You're my girlfriend, one I trust. I can tell you." He took a deep breath and pushed down the frustrated tears. "I just…need approval from my dad, you know? And to get it, I have to best in the class and work for my brothers. My brothers started taking advantage of me working for them and started to ask me to do all the calculations for the company about the stock market." Kyoya shook his head, avoiding Haruhi's gaze. He needed to talk and he couldn't admit anything while he made eye contact with them. He would easily read the pity in their eyes and not be able to deal with that. "That's not easy. It's take a lot of time and you have to double check your work."

Haruhi nodded knowingly. She was surprised that Kyoya was actually talking. Like _talking. _ This would be one for the record books. "Well, why don't you just drop some stuff?"

Kyoya chuckled miserably. "I can't," he admitted desperately.

"I can take over the host club's financials," Haruhi offered. At Kyoya's skeptical look, she added, "Most of the club's financials anyway."

Kyoya sighed. "I don't want you to feel bad for me and feel like you have to help out. I'll be fine on my own." Kyoya shifted his gaze so he was looking at some papers on the wall.

Haruhi shook her head and put her hand on Kyoya's cheek, gently turning his gaze back to her. "You're not alone anymore," she said seriously. "You have me now. You're stuck with me."

Kyoya looked at her a long time before saying incredulously, "You actually mean that."

"Of course!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and gathered her courage. Quickly, she blurted, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Haruhi was taken aback. She had not been expected a proclamation of love back. "What?" she managed.

This time Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, you've actually managed to steal my heart."

Haruhi smiled and let her hand fall from Kyoya's cheek, awkwardly realizing she hadn't removed it already. Visibly, Kyoya saddened and Haruhi immediately placed a hand on his knee. He brightened again. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Kyoya smiled sheepishly (Haruhi didn't even know he could). "You…" he trailed off looking for the right word. "You relax me, for some odd reason." He took a breath and continued hurriedly, "Research suggests that loved ones can relax one's heart rate and-"

Haruhi put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up and enjoy the moment."

…~….

**Yes, you're stuck with that ending. I couldn't come up with a better one…so suck it up and deal with it.**

**I'm tired and I've wrote this over a period of three days…so I'm done with this one. Hope you like it, dtksgirl!**

**Please don't forget to vote for my next story on my profile! Even if you are a guest, please review to my story and pick an option! I value everyone's opinion (yes, guests too).**


	33. Happy

**Okay, here's some MoriHaru recommended by Leah (Guest)! I'm thrilled that even guests are liking my story enough to recommend! Enjoy!**

_Happy_

"Mori?" Haruhi asked, nudging Mori in with her elbow. "Are you okay?"

Mori snapped out of his daze and looked at Haruhi with wide eyes. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Haruhi repeated.

Mori nodded numbly and subconsciously checked on his cousin, finding him enjoying a cake with his regular clients. It was a habit that Mori couldn't break no matter how much Honey insisted that he didn't need him to protect him anymore. The rest of the host club members, minus Mori and Haruhi, were entertaining their clients. Even Kyoya had put down his laptop to entertain his guests.

To escape their duties, Haruhi had come up with the pretense of Mori tutoring her in English. No doubt, Kyoya had seen through their excuse but he made no comment.

Mori had been in and out of attention since they had excused themselves from their clients. "Are you sure you're okay?" Haruhi asked, putting a hand on Mori's shoulder.

Mori felt the usual endorphins release at Haruhi's touch and closed his eyes savoring the feeling. "Yeah, I'm just…thinking."

"About?" Haruhi prompted.

Mori sighed and took Haruhi's hand. He held it between both of his and kissed it gently. "You," he answered simply.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Me?"

Mori placed Haruhi's hand against his lips and held it there. "You," he murmured against her hand.

"Again…me?" Haruhi felt Mori's lips touch her hand again. "What's going on with you?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm graduating in the spring," he muttered sadly.

Haruhi felt the reality drop back down again. The reality that Mori was graduating in the spring and would no longer be at Ouran High School, and no longer with Haruhi. "Yeah," she agreed miserably.

Mori looked up suddenly and made eye contact with Haruhi. His face was stoic and even more serious than usual. "Don't say that."

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked, confused. She glanced at her hand still held between Mori's and felt her heart skip a beat.

Mori nodded. "Don't sound so sad."

Haruhi forced a smile. "I'm not." She decided that Mori didn't need to know how upset she really was.

"I can hear it in your voice," he insisted. "I know."

Haruhi sighed and bowed her head, hiding her tired expression. "I'm just…"

"Worried?" Mori supplied.

Haruhi chuckled sadly. "That's one way to put it."

Mori nodded. "I don't want to graduate but…"

"You have to," Haruhi finished.

Mori sighed. "Yeah." He placed Haruhi's hand against his lips again and kissed it again. "You just make me so…" He trailed off.

Haruhi glanced at him questioningly. She wasn't going to finish this sentence.

"You make me happy," Mori finished. "I love you and I don't want to leave you."

Haruhi felt a lump grow in her throat. Unable to respond, she nodded.

Mori continued, "I was looking at colleges and I think I've decided to go to Ouran University."

"But you got accepted into Tokyo University and that American College. They're so much better…" Haruhi started.

Mori removed one of his hands and placed it on Haruhi's cheek, effectively silencing her. "You're important too. Plus, Ouran Academy has great business and martial arts programs."

Haruhi leaned into Mori's hand and sighed. "I don't want you to ruin your future just for me."

"I'm not ruining my future," Mori corrected sternly. "You mean everything to me. I love you."

"I love you too."

…**.~…**

**Ahh…so happy. So, for now, I've decided to leave the 'Mistake' one unfinished (obviously). But I WILL come back to it later, so do not forget about it! (And try to remind me about it in like 5 chapters…)**

**So, do not forget to vote for my next story! Seriously, even guests (in reviews, of course)! It's really simple and will take like 3 minutes! Get your FanFiction friends to vote! I value you guy's opinion! The next story I write will be for you, dedicated to my readers, so VOTE!**


	34. Slap

**Here's more KyoHaru for swifty13izme. Thanks for the recommendation!**

**Dictionary definition #3**_**: **__**a**__**sharply**__**worded**__**or**__**sarcastic**__**rebuke**__**or comment.**_

_Slap_

Haruhi watched as another girl fainted as Kyoya whispered in her ear. It was sickening.

Haruhi had a not-so-little crush on the Shadow King for awhile now. She decided not to do confess or do anything about it because there was no way Kyoya Ootori would ever like any girl, let alone the commoner Fujioka. So, Haruhi kept her secret to herself and let no hint of affection show.

With a lot of effort, she tore her eyes away and back to her own clients. "How was your day, Kyari-chan?"

….~…..

"See you soon, my princesses," Tamaki cooed sweetly as the last of the giggling girls left.

As soon as they were gone, Haruhi stood and gathered her bags from the corner. "I've got homework. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"But Haruhi," Hikaru protested, stepping into Haruhi's path.

Haruhi stopped in her tracks. "No buts. I'm going home."

"Please," Kaoru said appearing beside his brother. "Stay with us!"

"No," Haruhi insisted firmly. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

"Come, come," Kyoya said coolly from his seat on the couch. "Surely you wouldn't mind staying for a little while."

"Yes, my daughter!" Tamaki shouted pulling Haruhi into an embrace. "Wouldn't you love to stay with your loving father for a while?"

Haruhi pushed Tamaki away roughly and snapped. "No! Now back off!"

The club was surprised at Haruhi's rude tone. Usually she would at least humor Tamaki and leave quietly. "Haruhi-" Kyoya started.

"No," she said turning to the second year. "I'm done today. I can't deal with all of you today."

Kyoya's eyebrows rose. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. So lay off!"

Haruhi left the room in a huff. She rushed down the hallway and into the stairwell. She had just reached the bottom floor when she heard a familiar voice call out, "Haruhi!"

Haruhi could tell it was Kyoya. _What does he want? _she thought bitterly. Haruhi kept walking and she heard the footsteps increase in pace. Haruhi had just made it out the front door of Ouran when a hand on her arm pulled her to a stop.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya repeated pulling Haruhi around to face him.

Haruhi avoided Kyoya's eyes. "What?" she snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, his eyes searching her face for any sign of emotion.

"What's it matter to you?" she questioned back.

Kyoya didn't bother to hide the hurt in his eyes. He fixed his glasses and hid his concern. "It matters because I can't have a host getting moody and insulting our clients."

"Don't worry about that," Haruhi said pulling her arm out of Kyoya's grip. "I'll be able to contain myself."

Haruhi turned around and started walking, expecting Kyoya to just let it go. After all, why would he worry about her? He would the emotionless Shadow King that he always was and wouldn't care about Haruhi unless she affected his business. Tears burned in Haruhi's eyes at her hopeless crush.

To Haruhi's surprise, a hand appeared on her shoulder stopping her pace and turning her around to face Kyoya. Even more to her surprise, Kyoya's face was anything but emotionless. He made no attempt to hide the pain and confusion on his face. "What's wrong, Haruhi?"

The lack of honorific brought a blush to Haruhi's cheeks. Kyoya's eyes brought the words out of Haruhi's mouth before she could stop them. "I'm tired of girls swooning for you and today I can't deal with anymore of it. So, let. Me. Go." On the last word, Haruhi pulled Kyoya's hand off of her shoulder and walked away ashamed with herself for letting her emotions get the best of her so easily.

Kyoya watched Haruhi walk away completely shocked. _She's tired of girls swooning for me? _he asked himself. _Does that mean… _ His mind put the pieces together and his spirits lifted. "Haruhi!" he called. When she didn't stop (again), he shouted louder, "Haruhi!"

"What?" Haruhi asked exasperatedly as she turned around. "What could you possibly want from me?"

Kyoya jogged to Haruhi and said, "Listen-"

"No, I'm done listening to you! I'm tired of always being here, waiting for you to notice-"

Haruhi was cut off by a chaste kiss to her lips. She immediately responded to the kiss, partially not believing it was happening. Kyoya held Haruhi's cheeks tightly and Haruhi wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck. Too soon, Kyoya pulled away.

"Oh," Haruhi said quietly.

Kyoya grinned at her. "Yeah, oh."

…~…..

**Much more fun! Yay… To swifty13izme, I hope you enjoyed (and I desperately hope you are still reading my story!)**

**To all you people out there who follow my stories, so far the Mori/Haruhi is leading with 5. Kyoya/Haruhi is following with 3 and HikaHaru is following close behind with 2. Keep voting people!**

**So, I've already posted the first chapter of the Mori/Haruhi story. Go check that out on my profile page! It's called 'Watchful Eyes.' **

**And boys and girls, you better go send uyay a thank you PM because without her, I doubt it would ever be up. She helped me (a whole freaking lot!) and she rocks...a lot.**

**Recommend words/pairings pretty please!**


	35. Soul

**Okay, I'm in a great mood. Like jumping-around-my-house-singing-at-the-top-of-my-l ungs great. Good day…very good day.**

**Anyhoo, to what you actually came for, here's KyoHaru for JCB13!**

_Soul_

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked with a touch of concern hidden in her amused voice. "Are you awake?"

Kyoya's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, hoping his face didn't show any signs of sleep. "Yes," he said quickly. At Haruhi's skeptical face, he continued, "No? I, I don't know. Can you repeat the question?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and watched as Mori entered the club room carrying a sleeping Honey on his back. "Did you sleep last night?"

Kyoya yawned subconsciously before cursing the reaction. "Yes."

"How much?"

_Damn…_ Kyoya knew he couldn't lie to Haruhi. His girlfriend had always been able to tell when he was lying. "Around an hour."

Again, Haruhi rolled her eyes though Kyoya knew she did this to hide her concern. "You should sleep more," she suggested simply.

Kyoya rubbed at his eyes, willing himself to perk up. "There's no rest for the wicked, to quote an American song."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "An American song?"

"I dealt with an American business owner last night who really enjoyed a band called 'Cage the Elephant,'" Kyoya explained.

"Oh really?"

Kyoya nodded. "Odd song. But I guess it was popular in America and who knows how that country works…"

The couple sat in silence again for several long minutes. Kyoya's eyes were just beginning to shut again (despite his efforts) when Haruhi blurted, "Do you really consider yourself 'wicked?'"

Kyoya sighed and looked at his girlfriend. Her eyes were wide and curious, soaking in his every action and word. _She's too intelligent for her own good, _Kyoya thought to himself. _And it doesn't help that I'm too tired to think… _ "I don't know," he finally said. "I guess I don't consider myself a 'good' person necessarily." Kyoya chuckled at Haruhi's expression. "On bad days, I doubt I even have a soul."

Haruhi hit Kyoya on the shoulder none too lightly. "You're an idiot." Kyoya looked to her, shock evident on his face. "Of course you have a soul, and if you convince yourself otherwise, then you're a moron who can't see what's in front of his own eyes." Haruhi smiled slightly. "And we both know you're not stupid."

Kyoya sighed and looked down at his feet, ashamed to admit this to one of the only people he truly cared about. "I don't need reassuring, Haruhi. That's not necessary. I know what I am and I've accepted it."

Haruhi pulled Kyoya's head to look at her. She met his (rare) hesitant gaze strongly and said seriously. "You. Have. A. Heart."

Kyoya took a deep breath. "I need to sleep."

"No shit, Sherlock." Haruhi let go off Kyoya's cheek and Kyoya almost whimpered at the loss of Haruhi's touch before he regained his composure. Kyoya rubbed his eyes and went to stand up. Before he could, Haruhi demanded quickly, "Say you have a soul."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. "What?"

"Admit it to yourself," Haruhi insisted.

Kyoya resisted the urge to roll his eyes and murmured, "I have a soul."

"Like you mean it!" Haruhi insisted.

Kyoya took a deep breath and said slowly, "I have a soul."

Haruhi nodded and grinned at him. "That's better. Now go sleep!" Haruhi stood up and walked over to the kitchen to talk to the twins.

Kyoya watched her go remembering the flutter of his heart when she smiled at him. He groaned internally and noted that he might be experiencing 'love.' _A commoner girl has brought the almighty Ootori Kyoya to his knees, _Kyoya thought bitterly. At the memory of Haruhi's smile, his thoughts brightened. _Well, maybe that's not all too bad…_

…..~…..

**It's OOC…I know. Just deal with it. I haven't written anything (and I mean **_**anything**_**) in a week (or so). So this is what you get. School is getting crazy.**

**So, as always, recommend words and pairings! I will get to them, I promise!**

**(Heh heh, by the way, this one isn't edited because I was too tired to actually edit it…I'm sorry. I'll get around to it sometime.)**


	36. Desire

**Hello, my readers! I updated faster than last time! Success! Anyhoo, here's to Kuroneko! Enjoy!**

**By the way, it's KyoHaru and I was oh so tempted to write something different for this word, but I'm sorry to say I'm not comfortable with that stuff yet.**

_Desire _**Random A/N: What did you expect me to write with this word?! :D**

"I want a chocolate bar."

Kyoya looked up at his wife. "What?" he said, caught off guard.

"I want a chocolate bar," Haruhi repeated.

Kyoya lowered his laptop lid. "Why?" he asked incredulously.

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know. Cravings, I guess."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Being in the medical field, he understood that pregnant women often had random and unpredictable cravings. However, never before did Haruhi had such a craving, and she was in month eight! "Does that mean you want chocolate?"

Haruhi nodded vigorously. "Yes. And peanut butter."

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his eyes. He checked the clock on the far wall. "It's two in the morning. There are no servants on duty." He glanced at his wife, partially afraid to incur her wrath.

"I want chocolate and peanut butter," Haruhi insisted.

Kyoya shut his laptop. "I'll run to the store."

Haruhi smiled broadly and kissed Kyoya on the cheek, making sure her large belly was out of the way. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kyoya muttered as he stood up and exited the room.

….~….

Kyoya strode through the hallways of his near empty mansion with a grocery bag in hand. At night, due to Haruhi's instruction, the servants vacated their mansion. Kyoya wasn't quite used to the lack of servants because at his father's mansion, he always had servants waiting on him, any and all times. Now that he had his own company with few connections to his father, he had no reason to listen to every word his father uttered and therefore, no reason not to do everything and anything his wife said.

Turning around the corner, he finally reached the door to his study. Quietly opening the door, he heard soft sobbing. "What's going on?" he muttered as he peered in the room.

Inside his study, the lights were off and the room was illuminated by the flat-screen television. Haruhi sat on the couch, curled up (as much as she could with a pregnant stomach) with a box of tissues. She clutched the box of tissues in her eyes as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. "Haruhi?" Kyoya asked uncertainly.

Haruhi turned her intent gaze from the television to Kyoya and cried, "It's so sad!"

As much as Kyoya wanted to say something sarcastic back, he knew he'd only make her more upset and he didn't want that so Kyoya pulled out the box of chocolate. "I got chocolate."

Haruhi's eyes brightened and her expression turned happy. "And peanut butter?"

Kyoya strode to sit next to Haruhi on the couch. He placed the box of chocolate in her lap and pulled out the jar of peanut butter. "Got it."

Haruhi grinned and opened the pack of chocolate. Through a mouthful she said, "Thank you!"

Kyoya watched as his wife dined on chocolate and peanut butter at three o'clock in the morning. Surprisingly, he couldn't think of anything else he'd rather be doing.

…..~….

**Not exactly pleased with it, but I hope you like it! I tried a different route this time (obviously). What did you guys think of the 'future' fic? With Haruhi pregnant and them being husband/wife?**

**As always, RECOMMEND words and pairings! :D**


	37. Almost

**I'm so sorry this took so long…**

**So here's to Holly A (guest). I hope you enjoy some Hikaru/Haruhi.**

_Almost_

**First Year:**

"Hey, um, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked uncertainly as he looked back at his brother. Kaoru gave him an encouraging smile and motioned him forward. Hikaru took a step closer to Haruhi and repeated, "Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up from packing her bag. "Yeah Hikaru?"

"Would you, um," Hikaru stuttered. He cursed himself internally for being so nervous. Hitachiin Hikaru did not get nervous!

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Hikaru took a deep breath and tried to settle his racing heart beat.

Haruhi stood up straight and asked worriedly, "Are you alright, Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded and took another deep breath. After a second of deliberation, he built up the courage and in one big breath said, "Will you go to the prom with me?"

"Huh?" Haruhi managed.

Hikaru took rubbed his eyes. "Will you go to prom?" he repeated dejectedly, expecting no as an answer.

Haruhi blinked and took a second to think it over. "Yes."

…..~…

**Second Year:**

Hikaru wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as they walked to Haruhi's house after going to see a movie at the cinema. "So…" he started carefully.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What's that tone mean?"

"Prom's coming up," he continued.

Haruhi nodded, thinking about how much she hated buying dresses that had to match Hikaru's outfit _perfectly_.

Hikaru continued nonchalantly, "And Kaoru's got a date…"

Haruhi sighed and teased, "Are you going to ask me sometime soon or do I have to ask you?"

Hikaru laughed and asked, "Will you go to prom with me?"

"Of course!" Haruhi answered and paused in their walking to share a kiss.

…..~…

**Third Year:**

Haruhi tapped her pencil against the table as she tried to remember where Libya was located. "Stupid homework…stupid grades…stupid life," she grumbled to herself unaware of her boyfriend sneaking up behind her.

Hikaru suddenly put his arms around Haruhi's neck and kissed her cheek.

Haruhi jumped and the pencil flew up into the air. "What the-"

"Hey babe," he said low in her ear.

Haruhi waved him away from her ear, brushing it on her shoulder to get rid of the tickling sensation. As she leaned over to pick up her pencil, she said, "Why on earth did you think that was a good idea?"

Hikaru laughed heartily and sat across from Haruhi. "So, you going to go to prom with me?"

"Haven't we gone through this every year?" Haruhi smirked.

Hikaru nodded and said, "Yet somehow, I have to ask _every _year."

Haruhi punched his shoulder affectionately and said, "Yes, but Kaoru's picking both of our outfits."

"Why?" Hikaru whined.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Because for the past two years, we have a fight about what to wear and don't talk to each other for a day. I think this is the way to get past it."

Hikaru pouted, "Why does he get to pick your outfit?"

"Because he's not immature," Haruhi answered. At Hikaru's skeptical look, Haruhi continued, "As immature as you anyway."

Hikaru nodded. "He's going with Kotoyu this year."

"I thought they broke up," Haruhi speculated.

Hikaru clarified, "They did but they're going as friends this year."

Haruhi smirked, "And we all know where that will lead…"

"Making out in the back of the limo," Hikaru finished.

The couple shared a laugh before falling into a comfortable silence. Hikaru stole many glances at Haruhi before Haruhi finally asked, "What?"

"Why did you say yes?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Because we're dating and I love you."

Hikaru shook his head. "No not now. I mean three years ago, in our first year. I could have sworn you were going to say no."

"I almost did," Haruhi admitted. "I don't know what compelled me to say yes at the last moment, but I almost did say no."

"Thank God you didn't," Hikaru muttered.

Haruhi nodded in assent. "Tell me about it."

They sat in silence for another moment before Hikaru said thoughtfully and astonishingly, "We almost didn't get together…"

"Almost," Haruhi agreed.

…~…

**Different format than normal…so what do you guys think? Do you like it?**


	38. Simple

**So, xxrxuxsxtxyx, I lied. I'm actually going to the KyoHaru one instead…the one I didn't mention. I didn't mention it because I completely forgot it existed so, here you go!**

**It's KyoHaru (obviously) and for xxrxuxsxtxyx!**

_Simple_

"Kyoya," Haruhi started, marking her page in her book and setting it down on the table.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "Yes?" he asked curiously.

"Why don't we go any simple dates?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and shut the lid to his laptop. "I didn't know that you wanted simple."

"Yes you did," Haruhi argued.

Kyoya sighed. "Well, yes…"

Haruhi looked away. "Then why haven't we gone on a simple date then?"

"I don't have a specific reason," Kyoya shrugged. When Haruhi didn't reply, he asked, "Would you like to go on a simple date?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes."

…..~…

In his head, Kyoya reviewed the rules to the simple date that Haruhi had given him.

_No body guards. _ Check.

_No special treatments like clearing out a movie theater._ Check.

_No expensive dinners or any other type of date._ Kyoya wasn't so sure about this one. He didn't understand what commoners called 'expensive' but marked this one down as a check anyway.

_No work, school, or family business matters allowed. _This one had actually been suggested by Kyoya but Haruhi had agreed wholeheartedly to it. Check.

_No paparazzi. _This had recently become a problem when the famous Ootori youngest son had gotten involved with a 'commoner.' Check. Kyoya had disguises.

_No host club. _This one had been decided by both of them. Kyoya had sent the twins and Tamaki on a trip to his family's water park and Honey and Mori were at a martial arts competition in America. Check.

_I think that's everything, _Kyoya thought. He entered the family garage and grabbed the keys to the restored motorcycle one of their butlers had been working on for the past year. Kyoya started the engine and raced out of his family's driveway, heading towards the commoner district.

_I really hope this works…_

…~…

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked curiously. "Where are we going?"

Kyoya looked out the window. "You don't recognize this place?"

Haruhi shook her head and looked out the window. "No…"

"You should," Kyoya replied simply.

Haruhi watched the scenery fly past and a vague memory came back to her. "Are we going to the Halloween Festival?"

Kyoya nodded. "It's popular with the commoners, I hear."

…~…

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked as she came to another dead end. She looked back at him.

Kyoya shrugged. "I have no idea how to get out of here."

"This stupid maze!" Haruhi shouted.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and took Haruhi's hand. "Come on," he said leading her out of the dead end. "I have an idea."

Haruhi allowed Kyoya to lead her through the maze, finding many dead ends and tracing their steps often. "Kyoya?" she finally said after ten minutes.

"Yeah?"

Haruhi huffed, "Can we take a break?"

Kyoya nodded and the couple stopped and leaned against the vine covered wall. "This is infuriating."

Haruhi scoffed. "Yeah," she agreed.

"You'd think with our combined intellect, we'd be able to figure a way out!" Kyoya continued.

"You'd think," Haruhi confirmed, grinning at her boyfriend.

Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and pulled her towards one opening. "Come on. We're getting out of here."

…..~….

The couple emerged from the maze a half an hour later.

As they walked back to the parking lot, Haruhi muttered, "You'd think they'd make the maze a little easier."

Kyoya grumbled, "Yeah."

They reached the motorcycle and Kyoya handed a helmet to Haruhi. "It's getting late. Your dad's probably worried."

Kyoya reached over his head to put his helmet on but Haruhi stopped him. "My dad loves you. We're fine," she said. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm fine," Kyoya muttered.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Very convincing argument," she muttered sarcastically. She thought for a moment before thinking out loud, "Did you not like the simple date? Because we can always not-"

"No, I loved the date," Kyoya started, reluctantly opening up.

Haruhi saw the opportunity and pushed Kyoya farther. "Then what?"

"The stupid maze shouldn't have been that hard!" Kyoya admitted after a moment of thought.

It took a second for that to sink in to Haruhi. Once it did, she started to laugh. Hard. She gasped out, "That's what's upsetting you?"

Kyoya glared at her. "What?" he snapped.

Haruhi stilled her laughs and grinned at Kyoya. "That's so stupid," she said honestly. "Who cares?"

"I do," he muttered. Kyoya looked down, ashamed to admit this to his girlfriend.

Haruhi put her hand on Kyoya's cheek, making him look up at her. "They make them hard for a reason," she said seriously. "There is no reason to them."

"Still, it shouldn't be that hard for me," Kyoya continued. "I'm still-"

Haruhi cut off his rant with a sudden kiss to which Kyoya responded enthusiastically after a moment of shock. Once Haruhi pulled away, she whispered, "I had fun with you in the maze, that's all that matters."

Kyoya smiled at her, unable to resist the overwhelming joy of kissing Haruhi. "Yes," he agreed simply.

…~….

**Bleh. That's all I have for this chapter. Bleh.**


	39. Fever

**So my readers, welcome back to another chapter.**

**Here's some KyoHaru recommended by dtksgirl! Enjoy!**

_Fever_

"Kyoya," Haruhi sighed as she looked down at Kyoya.

Kyoya opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello, I didn't know you came to visit me."

"Of course I did. Someone had to bring you your homework while you're out," Haruhi explained as she pulled folder marked "Ootori Kyoya" out of her backpack.

Kyoya leaned on his elbow and reached out for the folder. "Thank you, Haruhi."

Haruhi nodded and sat down beside Kyoya's bed. Kyoya started to work on his math class work for several minutes before Haruhi said, "You know, you probably could have avoided this if you didn't work yourself so hard."

Kyoya looked over his glasses at Haruhi and raised a critical eyebrow. "You're one to talk."

"Well," Haruhi argued, undeterred. "Still."

Kyoya sighed and adjusted his glasses. He marked down an answer to the problem and said, "I doubt that would have stopped the bacteria from entering my body."

"Rest and a proper diet could increase your immune system's ability to fight off the bacteria." When Kyoya opened his mouth to argue Haruhi's point, Haruhi continued, "It's been scientifically proven by the government in over twenty countries."*****

"There's no proof."

"There's no proof against it."

Kyoya met Haruhi's challenging gaze full on before she put a cool hand to Kyoya's burning forehead. Unconsciously, he relaxed against her touch and said nothing to continue their argument.

Haruhi muttered, "You should get some sleep."

Kyoya yawned and set his school folder and pencil on the nightstand table. "I just might listen to that advice."

"For once."

Kyoya chose to ignore Haruhi's comment and he rolled onto his side, looking up at her. "Thank you for coming over."

Haruhi nodded and leaned down to kiss Kyoya's forehead. "No problem." She straightened and turned around to leave the room.

Kyoya said, "Now you're going to get sick."

"Doubt it!" Haruhi called as she left his room.

Kyoya couldn't help a grin and fell asleep with the smile still on his face.

…..~…..

***Not true AT ALL. I made this up.**

**Oh so very sweet…almost so sweet it makes me sick. Bleh. Enjoy this sickeningly, OOC sweetness!**


	40. Depression

**To xxrxuxsxtxyx.**

_Depression_

Strong. Kyoya had been strong for so long. But the stress had worn him down. The stress of being the third Ootori son, the schoolwork, practically running the host club singlehandedly, and knowing full well that he would never run his father's company.

His father had been no help. Always criticizing him, always looking down on him. The only real person that Kyoya had was Fuyumi and she had been taken away from him when she fell in love. And then Kyoya was all alone.

Then, he met Haruhi and fell in love with her. To his never-ending surprise, Haruhi loved Kyoya as well and they gone on a successful date before labeling themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. Still, after they got together, Kyoya didn't tell Haruhi the pain he was going through. He didn't want her to think he was weak.

Because Kyoya Ootori was anything but weak.

Then everything kept adding up and up. His father disapproved of the host club. Tamaki wanted Kyoya to talk to the club more and be nicer. Society expected him to work for his brothers until the day his heart gave out. His brothers always talked down to him. His sister, his lifeline, was never around. Finally, the love of his life, Haruhi, focused her attentions on her schoolwork to become a lawyer.

That had been the last straw for Kyoya. He had no one else to turn to. No one else could be strong for him.

He was alone.

Now, he was sitting outside a therapist's office, faintly registering the quiet murmurs from the therapist talking to his sister. Haruhi was sitting on Kyoya's left, holding his hand tightly, like she was the one who was about to lose her grip on reality.

Haruhi did not talk to Kyoya and Kyoya was relieved that she did not ask him anything. He didn't have any answers. Well, at least none that she wanted to hear.

Silently, Fuyumi left the therapist's office and sat down next to Kyoya. She sighed and said, "Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

Kyoya shrugged. "It wasn't important."

"It wasn't important!" Fuyumi asked back, outraged. "You've been starving yourself for a week!"

Kyoya looked down at his feet in disappointment. "I'm sorry."

Fuyumi looked at him with kind eyes and sighed. "It's not your fault. We've been pushing you too hard and were never there for you."

"No," Kyoya stated. "I wasn't strong enough."

"This isn't about being strong-" Fuyumi argued.

Kyoya cut her off, "Yes, it is. If I had been stronger, I wouldn't have broke down, I wouldn't have stopped eating, and I wouldn't be malnourished."

"Oh, Kyoya," Fuyumi sighed. When she didn't find a suitable answer, she ran her hand through her hair and stood. "I need to go sign your release form. I'll be back soon."

Kyoya nodded and looked down at his shoes as his sister walked away. Haruhi didn't say anything but Kyoya could tell she was looking at him. Sure enough, when he looked up, Haruhi's eyes met his.

Haruhi asked simply, "Why?"

"I was stressed," Kyoya answered. When Haruhi didn't reply, he elaborated, "I didn't mean to starve myself, not consciously anyway. I just stopped being hungry so I stopped eating."

Haruhi sighed and tightened her grip on Kyoya's hand. "Don't do that again."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied sarcastically.

Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Eyes still closed, she said, "You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you and I didn't like that feeling."

Kyoya rendered speechless. After a moment, he came up with, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry, I should be." Haruhi opened her eyes and Kyoya was shocked to find them shining with unshed tears. "I should have been there for you, but I wasn't it. This is my fault."

"Haruhi," Kyoya started.

"No. I am-"

"Haruhi!" Kyoya repeated. Haruhi turned to him wide eyed. "I didn't ask for your help when I should have. I should have trusted you, and I didn't." He took a breath and continued, "I thought I had to be strong all on my own."

"But you don't," Haruhi said and kissed Kyoya's forehead. "I'll be strong for you too."

…..~…..

**Isn't that odd? Somewhat sad, somewhat fluffy and all KyoHaru!**

**I really don't like this ending…but you're stuck with it! MMWWWHHHAAAHHHAAHHHAAA!**

…**..wow, I need to lay off the sugar and caffeine.**


	41. Curtains

**Here's to human_entity! I'm going with Kyoya because to me it makes more sense. Sorry it took so long and I apologize to everyone out there. I wish I could do everyone's as soon as they request it but sadly my mind does not work that way. BUT I STILL WILL ALWAYS WRITE IT!**

**To human_entity: Your review was so nice and I'm not even sure if you still read this series…but thank you so much! I've gone lighter on the swearing (per your suggestion) and I hope you still enjoy this series!**

_Curtains __**(There is a good chance this is the saddest I've ever written…)**_

The curtain fall is widely known for being the ending of something. And now it was the end of him.

It was his curtain fall.

He had put on quite a show. He was happy with his life.

Haruhi and Kyoya had been together for three years. Even worse, Kyoya had proposed a month ago. The wedding had been planned for April in America when the trees would be budding and the flowers would be blooming.

It would have been perfect. Now he only regretted that he hadn't been there for her longer.

Haruhi had graduated from the American college early with her lawyer's degree. She had been offered several great job offers in America but she still started her own practice, just like Kyoya had predicted.

That stubborn girl.

Knowing full well Haruhi would stay in America, the third Ootori son had started his own company with its base in America. Both of their businesses had taken off, and had become successful very quickly.

And they had been happy, together.

But now it was his curtain fall.

The man had come out of nowhere. They had just exited the banquet and were laughing about some big business CEO who didn't know the difference between Japanese and Chinese. They laughed and smiled with their arms around each other. The man had come up and demanded Haruhi's purse, holding a gun to her side.

The man had been sniffling, eyes darting everywhere. He had obviously been on something.

Even though Haruhi had given the purse to him, he still hit her. Haruhi fell to the ground and he pointed the gun at her. With a sudden burst of speed, Kyoya stepped in front of the gun just as he pulled the trigger.

Once he fired, the man had taken off, leaving Haruhi crying, leaning over the dying Kyoya. Blood flowed from his wound, enough that they both knew the ambulance would be too late.

Lying there, Kyoya knew he would die. He could feel it and he hated knowing he'd leave Haruhi alone. Haruhi held his head in her lap and her tears landed on his cheek. "Kyoya," she gasped out. "No. Don't leave me."

Kyoya reached up and put his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. With his last breath, he said, "I love you."

It was his curtain fall. He just wished he could have been there longer for her.

…..~…

**I cried while I wrote this. I'm sorry. It didn't come out as well as I expected…**


	42. Puppy

**It's been awhile. I'm sorry. Here's the chapter.**

**It's some Mori/Haruhi for drasaki. And by the way, this is a world where rabies and vicious dogs don't exist…don't ask, just read the story.**

_Puppy_

Haruhi idly kicked a rock on the sidewalk sending it skipping up ten feet. She sighed and wondered what time it was. The host club had let out early and Haruhi had refused all the rides offered by the members. The only one she would have accepted a ride from was her boyfriend but sadly, he had to go to kendo practice.

Haruhi crossed a street and adjusted her backpack. She sighed and headed down the street. Sadly, she was still blocks from her apartment. _I wish I had my mp3, _she thought wistfully.

A sudden whine came from the alley Haruhi had just crossed. Being the brave, foolish girl she was, Haruhi froze and called, "Who's there?"

Haruhi was answered by another whine, this time higher pitched. She turned down the alley and asked, "Where are you?"

A soft bark came from behind a cardboard box beside the dumpster. Haruhi hesitantly picked up the box, freeing a small puppy with matted, dirty black fur. He looked like a baby black lab. "Hey buddy," Haruhi cooed. She stretched out a hand towards him.

The dog shied away from Haruhi and Haruhi felt her heart break. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The puppy looked up her and wagged his small tail.

Haruhi tilted her head. "What's your name? And what are you doing out here?" Haruhi heard the dog's stomach growl. "Are you hungry? Do you want some food?"

The dog perked up at the word 'food.'

"I think I still have some beef jerky in my coat pocket," Haruhi muttered as she dug through her pocket. She smiled as she found it and pulled it out. "Do you want this?"

The puppy wagged his tail enthusiastically. Haruhi held the jerky out for him and he took a hesitant step towards her.

"There's no reason to be scared," Haruhi said in an effort to reassure and calm the puppy. "I won't hurt you."

Taking the final steps, the puppy snagged the jerky out of Haruhi's hand and started to gnaw on it. Haruhi smiled and reached out to pet his head. When he didn't flinch away, Haruhi pet his whole body and felt a collar around his neck. She felt around for the tag and found a locket that would hold a picture. Perplexed, she picked up the puppy and examined the locket. The puppy kept chewing as if there was no interruption.

Haruhi clicked open the locket and a folded up piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and read:

_The puppy's name is Cooper. I found him on my way home from school but my mommy and daddy said I couldn't keep him. They said they were going to throw him onto a street so I decided to put this note in his collar before he disappeared from my life forever. Cooper is the nicest dog you will ever meet. Please take care of him._

Haruhi looked back at the puppy, Cooper. Quickly making up her mind, she said, "Come on, Cooper. You're going back to school with me."

….~…

"My daughter, what are you holding?"

"The puppy's name is Cooper," Haruhi answered.

Hikaru appeared in front of Haruhi and Cooper. "It looks like it's been on the street."

"_He _has."

"And tell me, Haruhi," Kyoya said placing his book down on the table. "Why on earth did you decide to bring _that _into our club room?"

Haruhi pulled out the note and handed it to Kyoya. "You read that and someone can get him some food."

They all looked at each other. Eventually, Kaoru sighed and said, "I got it."

….~….

Mori had just finished getting dressed after his shower when the doorbell rang. He put it out of his mind, figuring it would be a business associate of his father's. He picked up a book off his dresser and settled himself on his bed.

After a minute or so, a maid knocked at his door and said, "Sir, Miss Fujioka is here to see you and she has a…" The maid trailed off before finishing, "_visitor_ with her."

_A visitor?_ Mori thought. He marked his page and left his book on the bed, heading towards the door. _Who would Haruhi bring to meet me at this time of night? _Mori glanced back and checked his bedside clock. _It's nearing nine o'clock._

Mori opened the door. Standing in front of him was a maid and Haruhi holding a black lab puppy. "Haruhi?" he asked.

"Mori, I have to ask a favor," Haruhi started before glancing at the maid.

Mori took the hint and dismissed her. "You can go now Mary."

Mary curtsied and walked back down the hall. Haruhi turned back to Mori and Mori asked, "What do you need? And what's with the puppy?"

Haruhi started rambling, "I found this puppy in an alley and the previous owner left a note and said that her parents wouldn't let her keep it. The puppy was really ragged but I took it back to the host club and we fed him and bathed him. His name is Cooper and I really want to keep him but my landlord said no and the other club members can't take him so you're my last chance." Haruhi took a deep breath and pleaded, "Please Mori."

Mori took Cooper from Haruhi's arms and said, "He's pretty cute. I'd love to keep him here."

Haruhi smiled and planted a quick kiss on Mori's cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Mori answered with a grin. He thought for a moment and said, "You better get home. Your dad would freak out if he knew you were over at my house after six."

Haruhi nodded. "See you tomorrow then." She patted Cooper's head. "And you too Cooper."

"Love you Haruhi."

"I love you too."

…~…..

**So, I know it's not my best. I'm kind of in a…block right now. Sorry.**


	43. Second Chance

**Hello…do you guys remember when I wrote the "Mistake" Mori/Haruhi drabble awhile ago? It was chapter 31 so if you don't remember it, go back and read it. Don't worry, I'll wait…**

**Done? Okay well this is the continuation of it. For RinLovesYou and fantasymaniac17. Fantasymaniac17 actually REMINDED ME about this story…**

_Second Chance_

Haruhi sighed as she glanced at the girls fawning over Mori. It had been two weeks since their break up and it still hurt.

"Are you okay, Haru-kun?" one of Haruhi's clients asked.

Haruhi nodded and forced a smile. "Of course, I'm sorry. Just got a little distracted."

The client nodded and continued off on her story about her trip to Bermuda, or the Bahamas or some other expensive, tropical area.

However, Haruhi only had eyes for Koyoko practically sitting on Mori's lap.

….~….

_What is she doing? _Mori thought to himself as Koyoko practically seated herself in Mori's lap. She giggled and said, "Mori-kun, why do keep looking over at Haru-kun? I'm right here!"

Honey had been absent that day, because his family had a meeting that did not require Mori. Honey had insisted he go to school and leave him alone, because yes, he could handle himself.

Mori resisted the urge to sigh and settled for gently pushing Koyoko down onto the couch beside him. "I'm sorry, Koyoko-sama."

"No need for such formalities, honey bear!" Koyoko said in an annoyingly cheerful voice.

Mori rubbed his temples and stood up. Another one of Mori's clients asked, "Where are you going?"

"Get some tea. Be back soon."

Mori left and ran a hand through his hair. He really detested Koyoko and her friends. Not only was she annoying, she had inadvertently ruined Mori's relationship with Haruhi. Even worse, she had a not-so-little crush on him, which prompted her to kiss Mori. Stupidly, he didn't pull away at first and instead froze. He had made no move to pull away or push her away.

Haruhi was right. He was a worthless cheater.

Mori heard footsteps behind him and figured it was Kyoya, come to scold him for leaving his clients. When he turned around, he nearly jumped. It was Haruhi, her hands on her hips and her expression serious. "Haruhi," Mori breathed.

"Hello Mori-senpai," Haruhi said formally.

Mori nearly winced. Back to formalities. Ouch. "How are you?" he inquired.

"I suggest you pay more attention to your clients," she said ignoring his question. "Koyoko just came over to me and asked why you were paying me so much attention."

Mori's eyes widened and he hid a blush. "Um…"

"No matter," she interrupted, refusing to meet his gaze. "Just stop."

Mori nodded and Haruhi walked away, back to her table. Mori followed her every movement until she was seated. When he looked away from her, his gaze met the angry gaze of Koyoko. She stormed, "Why do you keep staring at Haruhi? What does he have that I don't?"

Mori stood silent, unsure of how to respond.

Koyoko advanced, her face red and furious. "I have longed for your undivided attention since the day you created this club! And still I do not have it!" She had earned the attention of everyone in the club room by now and Mori desperately hoped she would stop talking before she embarrassed them both. "At first I thought it was because you were so preoccupied with Honey, but then that Fujioka came and took your attention!" Koyoko rubbed her hands together nervously and her demeanor changed from angry to nervous. "I thought that if I kissed you and the word got back to you, then you'd look at me…"

Mori felt an overwhelming rage overcome him. "You kissed me to break us up?" he said through gritted teeth.

Koyoko's eyes widened guiltily. "It was for us! I knew you could love me, if you only gave me a chance!"

Mori was beyond mad. He had never felt emotion as strong as this. "I loved Haruhi. And you broke us up on the slim chance that I would give you the time of day?"

Koyoko looked down at her feet and muttered meekly, "Yes…"

Mori took a step forward threateningly. "You…" he gritted.

"Mori," Haruhi said tentatively.

Mori spun around to find Haruhi standing behind him. "Haruhi…"

"You didn't cheat on me," she stated unbelievingly.

Mori nodded, hopeful that this would go well.

Haruhi nodded and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it looked like I did," he answered shyly. "I was too cowardly to pull away or push her away so it looked like I _was _kissing her. I didn't think I'd have a chance…."

Haruhi rubbed her eye, discretely wiping away a forming tear. "I would have believed you."

"Would you have?" Mori asked skeptically.

Haruhi nodded. "I trusted you."

"Trusted?"

"Trust," Haruhi corrected.

Mori smiled and asked hopefully, "Does this mean I get a second chance?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, I suppose."

…~…

**Ta-da! The second part to it! What'd you think? I know the plot's a little weak but it was all I could think of to make this a happy ending…**

**And on an unrelated note, a while ago I got a request for a Nekozawa/Renge…would anyone else be interested in reading that pairing? Truthfully, I'd never even thought about it until the guest recommended it. I'm not particularly for or against the idea…I'd just need guidance to write the characters since they're a little….different.**


End file.
